


Earned It

by cosmicpeachcloud, yuwiniwin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College student Daniel, Fluff, Light Angst, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Rags to Riches, Stripper!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwiniwin/pseuds/yuwiniwin
Summary: desperate/adjective/involving a hopeless sense that a situation is so bad as to be impossible to deal withQuestionable circumstances lead to questionable decisions, especially when money is involved.And someone has to feed the cats.





	1. avant- propos

The metal locker door clanged open as Daniel gracelessly pulled the key out of the lock. He mechanically bowed to the person next to him, silently apologizing for startling them and reached his hand into the small cube he called his mailbox and pulled out the crowded contents. Flicking the small door closed with his index finger and locking it without so much as a glance at the presumed bills in his hand, he climbed up the stairs to his floor.

Daniel’s one room apartment was nothing short of cozy. A kitchen that he could cross in three strides and a bedroom that doubled as his living room for the guests he never invited over. The bathroom hidden in a corner, five steps from his mattress; shower head hung above the toilet concealed by confined tiled walls.

He toed his well-kept sneakers off and stepped into the tarnished wood floor of the kitchen, dropping his black schoolbag onto the off-white folding table that served as his kitchen table, study table and place of budgeting. He brought the stack of bills into view and sorted them by relevance; the left pile for past due bills and the right for current ones. The angry red letters that read STUDENT LOANS tauntingly stared up at him from both piles.

Daniel raked his fingers through his dirty blond tresses and rested his chin in his hand pensively. The minute he cast his eyes downwards, he met the forlorn gazes of his two cats sitting side by side. ‘We’re hungry’ their dusky, round eyes said. He looked towards their bowls across from the refrigerator- empty. He looked towards the thick paper bag hunched close to the floor- almost completely empty. He looked back at the cats who seemed to have followed his gaze towards the bag of food, knowing that their supply was dangerously low but still wanted _something._

“I’m hungry too, you know.” He spoke, staring long and hard at his pets. The lone meow that escaped the darker cat’s mouth broke him and he stood with a grimace. The remainder of the food fit perfectly into the two bowls, just enough to suffice for the night.

But that was Daniel’s entire existence. Just _barely_ making it by every day; scraping up food, money and not to mention energy to project himself into a seemingly better future.

Feeling overwhelmed, he dumped himself onto his blue sheeted, lumpy mattress and stared at the rounded ceiling light. For once, he allowed himself to imagine the good life. A life where his bills were paid or maybe he had no bills to be responsible for at all and he could spend lavishly; doting on his considerate mother and treating the cats to gourmet food. He wouldn’t have to work shitty hours to make ends meet and he could spend more time on things that brought him satisfaction rather than displeasure.

But alas, if the raucous humming of the air conditioner was any sign, Daniel had more than a long way to go. His current job at the farmer’s market wasn’t awful. His older female co-workers always willing to take care of him (i.e. feed him, feed his ego with compliments and offer to introduce him to their granddaughters.) But it certainly wasn’t sufficient to cover his living expenses, much less his recreational expenses.

He rubbed harshly at his eyes, recalling the words of his classmate as they left university grounds two nights prior.

_“Speaking of odd jobs, remember Kim Donghan? I heard he took up dancing.”_

_Daniel perked up. “Dancing? I dance. What’s odd about that? Was he street performing for money or something?”_

_Seongwoo chuckled and his eyebrows lifted almost comically. “Not that kind of dancing. Stripping.” Daniel’s mouth grew into a wide circle. “Yeah. Some male revue or something. Just women and men flinging bills at him. I heard that’s how he was able to graduate with no loans. You’re a good dancer. Give it a shot!” He said, playfully slapping the other’s arm._

Amid the setting sun, Daniel pondered the idea, starring listlessly at the swirl of warm colors in the evening sky outside his one functioning window. He rolled over onto his side, face sinking into the downy pillow and pictured himself shirtless, hanging onto a pole. The distant vibrations of his phone disrupted his absurd thoughts and he almost stepped on the furball that had sneakily curled itself onto his blanket that hung off his bed.

Silencing the phone with a touch of the volume button, Daniel groaned, a low grudge-like sound emitting from his throat at the reminder text to send the vet his monthly payment for the emergency visit from four months ago.

Stressed and slowly coming to wits end, he pocketed his phone, wallet and keys and fled the building. A short walk in the Spring time breeze would do him some good. He turned right at the entrance of the apartment complex heeding his mother’s never-changing advice. ‘When you go north, it gets better.’

Daniel followed the asphalt path into the nicer part of town. Where he lived, people had locks. Where he was heading, people had alarm systems. The distinction in wealth was not unnoticeable. The walk that was supposed to clear his mind of his financial instability only depressed him more. Luxury brand name stores started to appear, and he tried his best to control his bitterness; instead, strolling passed a Gucci store and vowing to impress his mother with a purse of her choice one day.

He wandered further down, taking a few miscalculated turns down darkened alleyways, shaking his bangs into his face to counteract the skeevy glances he received from spectators. Eventually, he encountered a group, give or take his age, huddled close together as they sashayed down the blacktop road. Daniel observed the length of the thin heels the women wore, up to the mini dresses that barely covered the small swell of their behinds. The one man of the five fidgeted with his pinstriped long sleeve, folding and unfolding the left cuff.

Where could they be heading this deep into the neighborhood?

Curious, and also desperate to find civilization, Daniel trailed after them inconspicuously. The buildings he passed were normal; gray concrete walls with black rimmed windows, the occasional small driveway with a topnotch car. He had started to believe the people were just going home when one of the women pointed a long red fingernail at a structure wedged between two edifices. From his point of view, the building looked like a luxury hotel due to its exterior architecture. The simple landscaping included all of two black cement pots carrying Korean boxwood trees that measured up to Daniel’s chest. The only thing that gave away the illusion was the lilac LED pillars bracketing the entrance of the joint. As he stepped closer to the mysterious building he squinted his eyes at the glowing, neon yellow sign that illuminated the storefront with curled letters of a language he recognized as French.

Daniel had no intention of actually entering the place, only riding on the coattails of the others to put himself on a local street once again, but his feet had carried him up to the black, galaxy granite of the main entrance before he could stop himself. The bouncer, after one serious glance at his black clipboard, promptly lifted the velvet indigo rope that separated guests from outsiders permitting the group to waltz in. Daniel, as the honest, law abiding citizen he was, did not follow them, instead waiting for the bouncer to reattach the metal clasp to its hook, barricading him from the inside. The well-built bouncer, however, did quite the opposite, gesturing for Daniel to enter with a sweep of his hand.

Stupefied, Daniel’s eyebrows bounced on his forehead. He’d been caught off guard but taking this as an open opportunity, he smiled tensely and glided through the obscurely tinted revolving door.

Daniel’s curiosity remained as he cautiously pushed through to the inside. What welcomed him was a lobby. A reception area of sorts with a glass counter operated by a woman who seemed to be just a bit older than Daniel himself; graced with silky hair and a charming yet secretive smile. The perimeter of the room was on the smaller side, nonetheless, expensive in taste with a high ceiling that could rival the South Korean Supreme Court building. He traced the intricate marble roof paneling belatedly realizing how odd he must look standing by the entrance with his neck at a right angle to the ceiling. For someone who was supposed to be blending in he was too captivated by the decadent, iridescent swirls above him.

“You can go right to the entrance. _Bon spectacle!”_

Daniel’s head snapped back down suddenly remembering that there must be more than just a quaint lobby to marvel at. The petite woman at the counter to his left made eye contact with him and smiled. The corners of Daniel’s lips upturned minutely in return, proceeding towards what he assumed was the main room. The minute he stepped beyond the lobby’s vicinity the smile was cleanly erased from his features.

What awaited Daniel behind the guarded double doors was not anything he would have ever imagined tucked away into a quiet neighborhood, shaded by local businesses.

His jaw unhitched itself the tiniest bit as his eyes roamed freely around the glamourous interior of the room; adjusting to the dusky violet ambience that contrasted with the almost florescent lighting of the lobby. Crimson round lounge chairs were immediately before him occupied by beautiful women in designer apparel. To his right and left were canopied lounge areas with velvet ropes herding away the crowd. He watched in questionable interest as a slim man gripped a metallic silver pole and wrapped his calves around, holding one outstretched hand to the viewers as the pole rotated on a circular table.

Daniel inched down two steps onto the main floor, sidestepping eager women who hustled to their cushioned seats with colorful drinks in hand. At first, he’d felt underdressed, his black pants and white long-sleeved shirt, in no way, disguisable amongst the fitted slacks and silk button up shirts of the other men, but upon entering, he’d decided he was, perhaps, _overdressed._

On strategically placed LED tables, men of a variety of heights and stockiness danced on and around poles in tight black shorts, bare feet sweeping against the fresh bills that littered the ground. There was a fully stocked bar to the left of the room with bottles of liquor Daniel could only assume cost more than the monthly rent on his apartment. High chairs with handstitched Italian leather cushions surrounded the round bar deck. The bar itself featured a cozy yellow underdeck lighting.

At the further end of the room was a rectangular stage. Built to provide an unaltered, undisrupted view for all that occupied the room. There was currently no one on the stage, only a handful of dancers in costume, or lack thereof, working themselves through the crowd and on the more intimate glossy black tables within the public’s reach.

The song changed abruptly and only then did Daniel realize there was even music playing. An allegro tempo filled the air and a new energy sparked throughout the crowd. Suddenly the dancers were coerced into their more alluring and sexy choreography. Daniel subconsciously gulped, standing awkwardly by the iron banister railing of the upper floor. The establishment reeked of sex appeal and money; things that Daniel was not accustomed to nor would ever have the luxury of having. It took one lusty eye contact with the handsome man straddling the pole for Daniel’s curiosity to die in an instant. The lights, music, people- everything- became too overwhelming. He dropped his gaze, ashamed and embarrassed, and weaved his way through the enlivened crowd making his escape.

In his haste to evacuate the premises, his broad shoulder collided with someone at the entrance, almost taking him down. Daniel steadied the man briefly with apologies rolling off his mortified tongue.

The man, who stood about half a foot shorter than Daniel, chuckled huskily.

“It’s alright.” He said pulling a fresh cigarette away from his bloated lips. He practically devoured Daniel with his sultry gaze; eyes scouring Daniel’s body from his overused sneakers up to his rouged face. Daniel’s own eyes darted from the shorter man’s teasing eyes at half-mast to the impish pull of his lips. The thin, black sliver of material that wrapped around his neck like a choker to his deep navy tailored suit; the Rolex clipped onto his wrist.

_An expensive man._

“You looking for a job?” The man cocked his head to the right. “Seems like you’d fit right in,” His smirk widened to show off a row of pearly white teeth. Daniel was unsure if this guy was joking, drunk or a bad combination of the two.

Daniel held his right hand up almost defensively. “N-no. I’m not-no.” He shook his head rapidly and hoped the man couldn’t tell how flustered he was underneath the neon lighting of the entrance. He took one last skeptical glance at the stranger and took long strides away from the weird building managing to keep the last of his pride intact. He chose not to deviate from the main road this time, less he make any wrong turns and end up _somewhere else._

He sprinted up the cement steps of his shoebox apartment, taking them two at a time like a man possessed and locked his door behind him. His back hit the sanctity of his chilled mattress and he draped his arm over his tired eyes.

“Where the hell was I?” He mumbled stressfully.

It was a club obviously.

A _strip_ club.

A tiny head nudged his ribs, interrupting his thoughts and he lifted his arm to peer down at his pet. The round eyes pried into his soul, making him feel guilty, like the cat knew exactly where he had been and was shaming him for it. Picking him up in one swift movement, Daniel laid the cat beneath his chin and stroked its furry stomach.

“Don’t worry. You’ll never catch me in there again.”   


	2. donc ça commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendation: 
> 
> Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars- Billionaire

Working at the farmers market wasn’t bad. Working at the laundromat, convenience store, and book store weren’t bad either but Daniel just could not imagine making a valuable career out of them nor did he see himself spending the next thirty years stocking shelves and giving back change. It was part of the bigger picture, but it was not in anyway **the big picture.**

No matter the simple job he held he eventually always found himself in the same unfortunate position: either needing more hours because they’d been cut or being scheduled during times he was unavailable. Dropping classes was not an option for him. He refused to stop going to university to instead expend his energy making minimal wage. It seemed counteractive to him.

So, the vicious cycle would continue. Daniel would graciously leave one part time job to get another one that worked for the time being but would ultimately screw him over again. With the amount of time and dedication it took to keep up with his studies, these petty jobs were unnecessary stress at the end of the day.

Living with his mother would have been doable- if she didn’t live hours away in the second biggest city in the country. Daniel and his mother had agreed that the only way for Daniel to progress was to move to Seoul. It was an obstacle he’d had to do alone because she could not up and leave her job as easily as she wished.

Nothing was easy.

At least nothing worthy of pursuit was easy. So, Daniel took on odd jobs at odd times to keep himself afloat while attending university. At first it hadn’t been as difficult. The housing he had found was cheap, in a good neighborhood close to the school and well-maintained. He had two roommates he could rely on and things were swell. They lived together up until the end of sophomore year.

That’s when everything went to hell.

Yongguk’s visa expired and Kenta’s visa was not renewed. What was sadder than not being able to continue your higher education? A homeless boy in the streets of Seoul.

Daniel had had three weeks to either find replacements or find an entirely new complex to live in. Both which ended up being more strenuous than he could have ever imagined. It was Seoul! A city crawling with desperate students and inexpensive housing- or at least that’s what was always broadcast to the rest of the country. When it came down to it, Daniel did find roommates, and, in his desperation, he skipped the screening process which led to his obvious demise when he found out the two stragglers were even more broke than he was and couldn’t afford the next month’s rent. Along with that, they were disgusting. The tidy home that was well-kept by the two international students was now a pig pen; hosting grown men who couldn’t aim their dicks at the toilet if their lives depended on it.

So, Daniel did what any scared child would do: he called his mother and cried. Now his mother didn’t raise a crybaby. She raised a healthy young man capable of moving to the big city without her, but what kind of mother would she be if she didn’t crumble at the sound of her only baby’s tears? Within a week, Daniel had his own place. The tiny brick building next to the fruit market that he currently called home. A few miles further from the university than he would have liked but he was able to live in solidarity and it was cheaper than the other home.

“Daniel, honey, one pound of honey ham, please.”

“Coming right up!”

Slipping on a new pair of vinyl gloves, Daniel pulled out the heavy set meat from the display and brought it to the slicer. His biceps flexed beneath his white coat as he put all his effort into slicing equal pieces of ham for the old woman at the counter.

At the farmer’s market, Daniel donned a new position; something more strenuous than cashier. He was in the deli where he earned his new nickname _Deli Boy Daniel_ by Taehyun and Seongwoo. It didn’t bother him much, the title, except for when it was being called by their obnoxious, drunken selves at one in the morning.

“One pound for you, halmeoni.” He passed the carefully wrapped poultry into the old woman’s hand and leaned forward. “I put a little extra in there for harabeoji, too.” His added wink put a maternal smile on her face.

“You are so sweet. Are you sure you’re not looking for a wife?”

Daniel gripped the counter with a wide grin. “No, no halmeoni. I’m just fine back here with the meat.”

The double entendre flew right over the woman’s head as Daniel had expected.

“Well you let me know when you’re ready.”

Besides her, Daniel’s encounters with any customers that day had been limited. His gaze swept beyond the deli perimeter in search of anyone who seemed remotely interested in purchasing anything he had to offer and then went back to his corner hidden by a refrigerator. On slow days, Daniel would spend his time on his phone; completing assignments, watching videos, saving memes on Twitter. Every once in a while, he would search for any available job positions in the area out of curiosity. Ironically, the ones he would find were the places he just quit. Again, it was a vicious circle.

Daniel found himself typing ‘highest paying jobs’ into Naver and hitting search. He clicked the first link and scrolling down the page, perceived that he was studying the wrong profession. The highest paying jobs were all related to medical careers. Whereas Daniel the doctor did have a better ring than Daniel the deli boy, Daniel was just not interested in that particular path. He edited his search to include _non-medical_ jobs and found better suited options. For example, marketing manager and financial manager, lawyer or architect. And if for some unforeseen reason, Daniel was to not graduate college, he searched for the highest paying jobs without a degree. His thumb brushed the screen up leisurely reading jobs like air traffic controller, dental hygienist, and nuclear technician but what caught his eye was a link to odd jobs that pay in the thousands. By now, odd jobs could be Daniel’s middle name. He was more than willing to take on a simple job that had him exert less energy than wiping his own ass but paid well.

_Selling Used Panties_

Well, that sounded terrifyingly simple. The summary of the job included working out and wearing the same underwear for 48 hours. Perhaps not the job for Daniel but maybe Jaehwan would be interested.   

_Body Part Model_

Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed. He’d heard of hand models and elbow models but how many body parts fell under the category of body part model?

_Street Food Vendor_

He scratched his chin and imagined himself as a hotdog vendor in the streets of New York City. Creative, but farfetched.

_Exotic Dancer_

“You mean stripper?” He muttered distractedly as he checked the counter for customers. His head snapped back to his phone as quickly as the last syllable of the word left his mouth. It could have been his guilty conscience causing him to overthink, but everything seemed to remind him of that club these days.

His eyes cautiously roamed the empty space around him (no one besides him was allowed in there anyway but it calmed his guilt-ridden soul) and with mock disinterest read the description. Discovering the astonishing number next to the word _salary,_ his eyebrows rose. For people who “danced” with little to no clothing they were paid an impressively high amount. Daniel doubted that they were even professionals; more like people who were desperate enough and learned to squirm around in front of their mirror until they believed they looked sexy. Daniel himself was no professional but he certainly could do better than those amateurs. (Or so he thought.)

For the next few minutes he tossed the idea around in his head. How it would work better with his school schedule, how it would be a form of exercise, _the money._ He did some quick math and deducted that it was possible to pay for your education that way. He bunched his lips to the side of his mouth and read the job description again but with a fresh set of eyes. Exotic dancer. Stripper.

Maybe?

“Anyone here? I need half a pound of cheese!”

Daniel leaped up from his huddled position, shoving his phone into his coat pocket and slapped on his “I love my job” smile. The thought of changing professions wiped from his mind once more.

 

 

 

“Son of a bitch!”

It was that time of the month again.

“Why do all the bills come at the same time?!” The eldest cat sat perched on the counter nearest the sink, tongue paused before its paw in mid lick as Daniel’s voice echoed throughout the kitchen. “Don’t they know that I have to feed you?”

Daniel gripped his forehead between his index finger and thumb and leaned his elbow on the table. His bank account had officially been wiped out. Unsurprisingly it wasn’t the first time, yet it still managed to incend every nerve in Daniel’s body. It was something out of his control; in the hands of the damn government out to rob him and everyone else of their hard earned money. And for what? To make the country a better place? He found that hard to believe when the town couldn’t get the mayor to fix the gigantic pothole in front of the gas station much less provide poverty stricken students with a helping hand to success. To hell with societal conventions. If Daniel was going to get ahead he might as well go the unconventional route too. He ripped his burgundy bomber from the chair behind him and flung open the door. Ignoring the questioning meow that followed him, Daniel hauled ass down the stairs. In a soaring fit of rage, he made his way towards the strip club fully committed to his half assed decision. Despite having been there only once Daniel located the building fairly quickly. If he was to be truthful, he had taken a few walks through the neighborhood out of curiosity and memorized the path.

The entrance of the club was void of any people; lurking visitors nor security guard. Daniel rounded the revolving door and approached the reception desk with all the confidence of a man armed with vengeance. The reception girl, same as last time Daniel discerned, rolled out a polite smile.

“Hello. How may I help you?”

Fuck.

This was why Daniel never made spontaneous decisions. Only people with quick remarks could pull through with such measly plans. He looked at the woman with his lips pressed together while his brain caught fire trying to determine a proper explanation as to why he suddenly appeared at a ladies and gentlemen’s club at 11:30 AM.

What did he want? Financial stability. How did he want it? In any form it came in at this point. How could she help him?

“Are there any available positions?” It was the easiest way he could ask for a job without imploding. And even then, he felt like the receptionist was judging him. (But who was she to judge anyway? She also worked for nude people in speedos.)

The dark haired woman seemed to bite back a grin and picked up the phone, dialing a number with practiced ease.

“Jay, we have an inquiry about a _position_ here at the club.” Daniel stood with his arms hung at his sides and a dumb, relinquished look on his face. He could only hear this side of the conversation, so he didn’t understand why the reception girl was suddenly analyzing his entire being and saying “good” into the receiver. She placed the phone back into its spot and faced Daniel. “You can go in.”

Daniel blinked, immobile at the desk. The woman raised her eyebrows expectantly and Daniel replied with “Oh.”

Almost robotically, he marched to the double doors and inhaled largely as he pushed them open. The place was much larger now that the lights were on and Daniel could see everything better. If it looked like an expensive joint the first time, now it looked like the queen’s palace. It was a fact that the club was well taken care of and under responsible management. Why would it be any less, Daniel thought eyeing the crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

There were workers on every surface- armed with spray bottles and paper towels. _Scrubbing away endless nights of sin!_ His conscious yelled but he readily ignored it as he had been doing as of late.

“Don’t go easy with the windex! These mirrors need to be spotless! But don’t make the poles too slippery either!”

Daniel squinted his eyes towards the main stage. “What the fuck…” A mechanical bull was being installed on stage left. His heart started to beat faster.

“Hey! Don’t scratch my floors up there!” A short, buff guy shouted commands by the bar and Daniel realized he never asked who he was supposed to meet once inside. He slowly walked to the bar, avoiding getting in the way of the cleaning crew and that was when the short guy spotted him. He hopped up from the bar stool and met Daniel half way with a friendly smile as if he were wearing a suit in an office rather than jeans with a cowboy hat in a strip club.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

The ~~cowboy~~ man’s height stopped just below Daniel’s forehead, but he knew the man must have more than a few years on him. “Um.” His eyes shifted towards the stage.

The boss, or so Daniel had decided in his head, followed his gaze. “Oh that? Tonight’s western night. Hay barrels, snakeskin boots, assless chaps. We got it all.”

_Assless chaps?_ The mixture of confusion and nervousness was evident on Daniel’s face.

The man grinned playfully. “You have any questions or something?”

Embarrassed as he was, Daniel knew what he had to do so he grew some balls and bluntly asked, “Are you guys hiring?”

The man quirked his half there eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest. “We take in recruits but, uh. Do you have any experience?” There was amusement in his eyes.

The last bit of confidence washed out of Daniel and he began to stutter. “I b-b-boy. I’m pretty decent, um.”

Daniel was radiating awkwardness, but the man seemed to take pity on him. “Look, it’s not my first time in the rodeo.” He said, and a worker snorted as he went behind the bar deck. “You like that?” The man tipped his hat towards the other and turned back to Daniel. “You seem like a normal, good looking guy- probably a college student. I get it.” Either a lot of kids come in asking for jobs or this man was just good at reading people. Daniel was shocked. “Hm.” The man pursed his lips. “Alright. What about this? Why don’t you stick around and watch the rehearsal?”

Daniel unlocked his phone and the screen flashed the time at him. “I actually have to go to work.” He answered slightly apologetic.

The man nodded his head understandingly and Daniel’s anxiety decreased. “Come back later tonight and see if you’re up to it. This lifestyle.” He emphasized. “And ask for Jay.”

“Jay?”

The boss man bent his index finger towards himself and Daniel’s mouth opened in comprehension and nodded his head a few times. “Alright, uh. Thanks.” He took a few steps backwards, gaze hesitatingly taking in the empty club and completely turned towards the exit. The last thing he heard before passing through the double doors was Jay yelling across the room.

“Yo Wonho! Get your ass on that saddle and give it a test ride! Pretend it’s that weird guy you keep bringing here to impress.”

 

 

 

A quarter to 8 and Daniel was ready to _go._ 7 hours trapped with pounds of meat, cheese and relentless customers had him on the brink of a psychological unraveling. The last hour had been spent organizing the large shipment of meat that had rolled in. He wasted no time in quickly, but properly, sanitizing the deli area. He had an assignment to finish before he could go to the club and that was something else looming above his head. When he arrived home, he flew to his bed with his laptop in hand and typed out a damn good response to his discussion board topic. He shut the laptop upon completion and threw his head back onto his pillow to rest his eyes for a few seconds.

 

 

 

Daniel found himself at the elusive entrance to the strip club once more. Dressed up a bit more for a night out rather than his usual jeans and t-shirt. It donned on him as he stood before the bouncer that he never gave anyone his name, so how was he supposed to get inside? Was he expected to pay? Did he have to con his way in again?

“Uh,” He stated eloquently. The bouncer took one sweeping glance at him and nodded his head, removing the velvet rope. Daniel opened his mouth questioningly, but the bouncer beat him to it.

“You’re here to see Jay, correct?” The deep rumble of the man’s voice made Daniel nervous. (What didn’t make Daniel nervous at this place?)

“Yes.”

“Go right in. He’s been expecting you.”

_He’s been expecting you._ Was this a lowkey mafia-run joint?

Daniel circled the revolving door and grazed through to the main attraction. The tables were adorned with haystacks and as promised, the male dancers were indeed in assless chaps with bandanas wrapped around their necks. Daniel changed his line of vision towards the stage where the fully assembled mechanical bull sat void of any riders.

Unsure of who exactly to speak to Daniel approached the bar, patiently waiting to squeeze into a bar stool and catch the attention of one of the bartenders. The one who noticed his empty hands was a fellow with a very sharp nose and multiple piercings in his ears. He graced Daniel with a bright, piano toothed smile as he wiped the deck with a burgundy rag.

“What can I get ya?”

Daniel licked his upper lip. “I’m looking for Jay?”

The bartender stared at him with furrowed brows. “Jay. Jay?” He repeated. “Ohhhh.” His eyes widened in recognition. “ _Jay Park_. Do you have a meeting with him?”

“Kind of.” Daniel wasn’t sure what to call this; was it a meet-up or a job interview?

Fortunately, the bartender’s questions ended there. “Minseok hyung! Get Jay Park! There’s someone here for him!” He tapped the counter twice and nodded his head as ‘Minseok hyung’ jogged to the back room.

Straddling the bar stool, Daniel sat down folding his hands in his lap. He rethought his stance and rested them on the counter to move them back to his lap and swirl his chair around restlessly, facing the view before him.

It was strange. A completely different world than Daniel was used to. The demographics of the club, to put it plainly, were people with too much money in their power. He watched an older gentleman sling quite a few bills at the cowboy on the table. Not the blue ones but the yellow ones at that. It was the lavish lifestyle he wished to have although he would spend his money in other ways. Donating to local pet shelters, sending money to his mother, buying a 75-inch HD TV- the important things.

Suddenly, to his left, the crowd began to part with hushed whispers and murmurs of “Oh my gosh, it’s him.”

“It’s Jay Park.”

Emerging from the crowd, parted like the Red Sea, was the man with Daniel’s financial future in the palm of his hands. He graced the women with a flirtatious wink and the men with a tip of his ten gallon hat. Daniel wouldn’t have believed his own eyes if it weren’t for the sighs and whistles the man got as he approached. The stars on his leather boots jingled with every pointed step he took. _What kind of erotic western-_

“Where ya been, kid? I’ve been waiting all night.”

The small crowd that had gathered around them gasped. Daniel felt self conscious under their scrutiny. This fun-sized man had quite the following and given the reaction to the other dancers, Daniel was certain _all_ of them had a following.

“I- sorry. I had to handle some… business before I got here.” Of course, business meant accidentally falling asleep for an hour when he meant to close his eyes for a few seconds.

“Well you missed the main acts, so pretty much the entire show.” Jay continued wistfully. He took the barstool next to Daniel and faced him. “These guys,” He vaguely gestured towards the room. “Are our lower tiered performers. Our good dudes, the mains, are hosting private showings in the VIP rooms.” He stood up and adjusted his brass plated belt buckle. “I’d take you in for a visit but,” He smiled wantonly. “It might be a little rated for your rookie eyes.”

Daniel forced out a rigid laugh that didn’t match the flummoxed glint of his eyes.

“Let’s go upstairs. There’s more privacy.”

Jay moved with the elegance of a man who was aware of the 22 pairs of eyes on him but didn’t give a rat’s ass about it. The little guy in Daniel’s head started taking notes. Daniel was confident but not _that_ confident.

The curved, glossy hardwood staircase was wide and located to the left of the bar, passed the canopied private sitting area. Again, it was guarded by a bouncer but this one slimmer in figure and sharper in the cheekbones. He immediately moved to the side when Jay appeared with Daniel in tow. Once up the 30 something steps, Jay pointed across the lobby of the second floor to the hallway.

“Our VIP lounges are down that way.”

Daniel nodded his head, peering down the hallway and subtly checking himself out in the broad, reflective pillars supporting the ceiling. The overhead lights bounced off the darkly tinted mirror walls giving the area a glow. There were 2 shiny, embroidered throw pillows to match each black suede couch and while Jay sat in one, Daniel occupied the other. If he turned to his right, he had a full view of the club over the glass banister. The stage lights were bathing both the dancers and customers in a purple light as they rotated around the room. The music was a bit subdued where they were, but Daniel could feel the bass beneath his feet watching women raise their glasses in the air without a care in the world.

“What do you think?”

When Daniel’s attention returned to the man of the night it was to an intrigued grin and engaging gaze. Jay had his arms spread across the length of the couch with his legs crossed at the knee. This was the ease of a valued club owner.

Daniel spread his legs and relaxed his shoulders. He wanted to come off equally as chill as the man addressing him.

“Well, it’s different.” He started, meeting Jay’s eyes. “Specifically, the theme of the night.” He grinned. He felt his charm beginning to wiggle its way out.

Jay smiled lazily. “Yeah. We get into character.”

“And those assless chaps… You were serious.” Daniel chuckled lowly and took a peek over the banister.

Jay nodded his head resolutely. “Oh yes. We take costumes very seriously in here. Some are humorous, some are more formal for lack of a better word.”

There was a ruckus below them on the first floor by the bar and Jay’s face snapped into a scowl, hard eyes glaring at the drunken man causing a scene. Within seconds, two security guards were hoisting the man up by his armpits and removing him through a side door no one seemed to have noticed. The club atmosphere resumed but Jay still surveilled the area.

“As you can see, we run a very serious business in here.” Daniel gulped. The little confidence he had gained within the last few minutes began to drain out of his system. “What we do here may be taboo but that does not make it dirty or trashy. We pride ourselves in providing not only quality service but quality amenities. And to put it simply, we make good money.” Daniel’s ears perked up. He wanted to ask how much exactly but he didn’t want to come off as the money hungry bastard he was. “We’re pretty exclusive. Most of our dancers have been here for years. We have some that have left to pursue higher careers and still come back to visit. You know that model Taeyang?” Daniel bobbed his head. “Where do you think he got his start? In this bitch right here. Working here could be a real game changer if you wanted it to be.” The corners of Daniel’s lips upturned. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to continue along this path, but it was a good nugget of information to keep for later. “The job is not rocket science. Unless you have no coordination or rhythm and are not in touch with your sex appeal which,” He lifted a hand towards Daniel. “You seem to be doing just fine. Plus, you mentioned being a b-boy. We have high income clients and with that comes high expectations. They expect nothing but the best and that’s exactly what we give them. I have a gut feeling that you’ll do well here, so I’m giving you the chance.” His expression turned soft, almost like an older brother speaking to a younger sibling. “You must be looking for some money. You’re young. I get it. We’ll help you out, but I expect you to deliver.”

Daniel was in awe. Was this man a cowboy stripper or his guardian angel? Fate brought him into this place for a reason so who was he to question the mysterious ways of the universe. Everything Jay had said seemed honest and believable; he did not seem like a man who strayed from the truth. It was nerve-racking for Daniel because there was a lot of pressure to not fuck up but all he had to do was dance and take his clothes off, right? No biggie. He had practice doing that every night in his bathroom.   

Jay sat up and folded his hands together. “Any questions?”

_Will I be rolling in the millions by the end of the year?_ Daniel cleared his throat. “No.”

“You think you can handle it?”

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek and nodded his head. “I’ll do my best, boss.”

A Cheshire smile grew on Jay’s face. “I like the sound of that but I’m not the boss.” He slapped his thighs and rose to his feet, fixing his boot cut jeans.

“Oh.” Daniel said more to himself. He followed after Jay like a lost duckling.

“Tomorrow,” Daniel strained his ears to pick up what Jay was saying as they went down the stairs again. “Come in the morning if you can. You’ll meet our choreographer and he’ll run you through some of the numbers. He’ll handle all the personal stuff too.” He stopped dead in his tracks and faced Daniel as if he had just remembered something important. “Kid, what’s your name?”

_Wow._ How could they have forgotten? “Daniel. Kang Daniel.”

“Kang Daniel.” Jay repeated slowly. “Welcome to the club.”  

Daniel grinned and shook his outstretched hand, feeling like he was sealing his fate. Jay had welcomed him to stay longer but he politely declined.

He had his back turned towards the door as he exited, wishing the reception girl a great night as well, when he felt someone head butt his upper back. An apology sat at the tip of his tongue but died upon seeing the pissed off look on the guy’s face as he dusted himself off. He was a second away from getting a tongue lashing when the man looked up. His glare instantly evaporated, and a wry smirk took its place.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” He teased, and Daniel recognized him as the man from that night. “Are you sure you’re not looking for a job?”

Daniel froze because how ironic was that question? He figured he didn’t owe this rando any explanations however, so he stuttered out a goodnight and went on his way; a tinge of excitement lightening his heart.

 

 

 

Sungwoon entered the club already amused. Besides the few drinks he had had during dinner, the tall, wide shouldered man, who had trouble getting his words out every time they ran into each other, added to his buzz.

“Yo. You just missed the new hire.” Jay called to him.

Sungwoon hummed in response, taking a sip of his vodka on the rocks while his eyes flirted with a gentleman across the room.

“He looks promising. I think you’ll like him.”


	3. troisièmes rencontres

Daniel returned bright and early the next morning. He made a mental note to ask about the pronunciation of the club name not wanting to remain ignorant about it any longer. He didn’t plan on telling anyone about his new job but felt it was his responsibility to know these things now. A job was a job no matter how taboo or scandalous it was, and Daniel was going to take it seriously (or as serious as he could- he was a stripper after all.)

The first thing Daniel did before going in was plant his bookbag inside the potted boxwood at the entrance. He already stuck out like a sore thumb; he didn’t want to come off as a kid too. He hoped the bag would still be there when he came back out. Textbooks were a financial investment he could not afford to lose.

The club was empty when he entered, besides the receptionist who Daniel already felt acquainted with. Only the light closest to the stage was on but it was bright enough to illuminate Daniel’s steps to the bar. Without all the people, Daniel was able to spot the restroom and the two additional doors located nearby. Both were labeled with plaques that read ‘Personnel Only’, except the door furthest from the restroom had another smaller plaque directly below it with a name Daniel’s poor eyesight couldn’t read.  

At that moment, a man that Daniel had never seen emerged from the other office and Daniel stood astounded as he laid his eyes on him. They say your pupils dilate when you see something stimulating and boy, was Daniel stimulated. Jay followed after him sporting a friendly smile aimed towards Daniel and Daniel rubbed his sweaty palms on the back of his jeans.

“Nice cardigan.”

Daniel pressed his lips together and chuckled lightly. “Sorry, I didn’t know what to wear. It’s nice to see you with a shirt on.” He wasn’t sure if joking was acceptable yet, but he took his chance anyway.

The cute man that took Daniel’s breath away smiled broadly and Daniel mentally patted himself on the back.

Jay smirked and nodded his head. “Those are strictly my night looks.” He winked and gestured at Daniel. “This is Daniel. Our new trainee.” He spoke to the other man. “Willing and able to shake that ass for his college tuition.”

Daniel paled at Jay’s words. How could he speak so frivolously about him in front of this guy he’s never met? A part of Daniel wanted to stay mysterious and intriguing in front of this handsome specimen, but all hopes of that were ruined.

“Ah, you’re a college student? You’re probably the youngest member here then.” The brown-haired male with big brown eyes directed himself to Daniel and Daniel tried not to fidget under his gaze. If he was the youngest guy there, this man was a hyung to him.

“Oh, really? Wow.” Daniel’s eyes flittered between the two older gentlemen and the one who was not Jay looked at him with a glint of amiability in his eye.

“Welcome to the club, maknae.” He held his hand out for Daniel to shake and the corners of Daniel’s mouth rolled up. “I’m Taemin.”

Taemin. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man. Daniel regarded Taemin with an enamored smile.

“Taemin is our lead choreographer. The flamboyant coordinator of all our shows. He makes the magic happen.” Jay clapped Taemin on the shoulder who waved his hand in rebuttal.

“I can’t take all of the credit. You guys put in the time and effort to learn everything. This hyung is _Jay Park._ Have you heard these people croon over him?” Daniel had seen the reaction Jay received when he walked through the crowd. He was a celebrity. “Jay hyung is our supervisor. He handles the business side when he’s not up there putting on a show.” Every bit of information thrown at him, Daniel made sure to store in his brain.

Taemin clapped his hands together and reached for a thin packet that sat on the counter of the bar. “Now for the formalities. We have some normal paperwork for you to fill out as with any job, as well as a confidentiality agreement.”

“Confidentiality?” Daniel repeated taking the papers and giving them a skim.

“Yes. Most of our facility is wired with cameras for the safety of our employees as well as clients. That footage is stored for 30 days. We don’t get to see it, it’s only for security purposes. _Je Te Veux_ is a privately owned and exclusive club which means we ask that you keep your employment here discreet. Which is not to be misunderstood as we run an illegal business. What we do here is perfectly legal. We try to keep the club as high-class as possible.” Taemin paused and scrunched his face in thought. “What else, hyung?”

Daniel ignored the legal print for now in favor of listening to the contract verbally. He had a few thoughts, perhaps doubts, about the place but he realized it was a well-run business after all.

“Uh…” Jay tucked his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and rocked on his heels. “We do not work in the nude. We may be scantily dressed but our junk is always covered.” Daniel felt his face heat up but was ever glad to hear that. “We’re not prostitutes. We don’t get paid for sex. If you ever have someone come to you with that offer, find us and we’ll kick his ass.”

“We do, however, leave you with the option to make your own decisions. You decide how far you’d like to go with a client, but you are not allowed to take money for any sexual act.” This seemed like some warped version of the sex talk and Daniel was too old to be feeling uncomfortable. “We do not force our employees to do things they do not want. However, as we hired you as a dancer, that is your obligation and our expectation of you. As of now, VIP rooms are not open to you. You do not take offers or appointments. Our number 1 rule is that you cannot be touched without your consent. We take that very seriously. This line of work is prone to sexual harassment claims. We try to avoid and prevent that as much as possible.” Taemin lost the edge in his voice and continued on a lighter note. “Most of our clients are well aware of our policies, though, so you don’t have to worry. This is just a formality. Do you have any questions?”

Daniel took a second to skim the documents and found that everything they had mentioned to him was more or less detailed in the paperwork in legal jargon. His only question at the moment, the only reason he was there in the first place, was about the money. He raised his head, opening his mouth but the question couldn’t make its way out.

“Go ahead.” Taemin smiled encouragingly and damn if Daniel didn’t feel like a schoolboy with a crush.

“Uhhh. The money?” Was all he managed to ask causing the other two to laugh.

“Straight to the point.” Jay chuckled.

“Okay, so to put it simply, we don’t really pay you. Whatever you collect on a nightly basis is what you’d be taking home. We do pay you some for dancing on stage and special performances, but it mostly comes from clients. You’re new so you wouldn’t start at a competitive rate either. That builds up slowly with time through our evaluations. However, all clubs have a house fee which means, technically, you’re paying us to be here every night but most of that money gets invested back into you guys and keeping the place great anyway.”

“Overall, you could go home with 400,000 won in one night.” Daniel’s eyes widened, and it was like he could hear cash register noises in his ears. “Our clients are high paying, wealthy sons of bitches. I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you, kid.” Jay added smugly. “So, if you’re ready to make the big bucks sign those papers and let’s get dancing. You work today?”

Daniel took the pen Jay handed him and gave the papers one last run through while answering. “No, but I have class into the afternoon.” He turned to the last page and inhaled deeply signing and dating the forms, legalizing his commitment to the club.

“It’s fine because the guys are coming in around 10 for rehearsal.” Taemin commented to Jay taking the paperwork from Daniel.

“Okay, so we have a little less than an hour. We have two tests for you, Daniel.”

“Okay…” Tests?

“First, the dance test. We need to see how good you actually are. If you can step onto the stage, we’ll play you a song and you can freestyle.” Taemin said.

Daniel’s shoulders relaxed. Anyone at the mention of a test would naturally tense up but dancing was one thing Daniel knew he excelled at. So, when he bounded up the steps he did so with an air of nonchalance. Standing mid-stage at a dance competition or a strip club, both had the same feel; the only difference was his audience. It was a place to show off your skills and enthrall the spectators with your charisma. When the speakers started playing a tune very familiar to Daniel, a smirk appeared on his features and he let the beat take over. Mixing a bit of the routine he had choreographed with his classmates with some freestyle b-boy moves, Daniel slid all over the stage until the applause from below cut him off.

“You’re good! Clear! Pass!”

As if it were a real performance, Daniel bowed and stepped back down to his superiors.

“Dancing skills acknowledged.” Taemin announced clasping his hands together.

Jay crossed his arms and pushed his lips out. “Take your shirt off.” He said jutting out his chin.

“Huh?” Daniel’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Had he heard correctly?

“The second test.” Taemin clarified. “Since most of the time we’re shirtless we want to see what you’re working with.”

Daniel rested his hand on his lower abdomen, shyly hunching his shoulders over like a child afraid to step away from his mother.

“Don’t be shy. If you got a little flab it’s okay. We all go to the gym together. We can work it off easily.” Jay said confidently but for once, Daniel could match his confidence. It wasn’t that he was self-conscious of his body, but more embarrassed that this was part of the job evaluation.

Daniel slid off his cardigan and reached back to yank his white t-shirt off. He gave his toned abs a quick once-over and folded his clothes over his arm. His jeans sat snugly on his hips and he looked up to matching expressions of astonishment.  

Jay snorted while Taemin crossed his arms with a satisfied grin. “Never mind that.”

Passing both tests, Daniel moved onto learning a few basic choreographies.

“I have some calls to make in the office. Let me know if you need me. Tae will take over from here.” Jay disappeared into the hallway and Daniel was left with Taemin. Suddenly, Daniel was self-aware.

Did his pits smell? Did his cologne wear off? Was his face greasy? Was his hair a mess? Could Taemin smell the rookie on him?

“So.” Daniel jumped so hard he rammed his elbow into the edge of the stage. Taemin giggled, a goofy laugh escaping his lips. “I’m going to run you through 2 of our main dances. If you can pick up the choruses by today that would be great.”

Daniel rubbed his aching elbow, silently cursing to the heavens. “Okay. I think I can handle that.”

Every Thursday and Saturday they opened their main shows with an extravagant opening number. A dance which featured every dancer and required repetitious rehearsal. From then on, each dancer would perform their special stage and entertain the crowd however they pleased.

Daniel saw Taemin and was in awe with his delicate visuals. He learned he was a choreographer and was impressed. He watched Taemin dance and was inspired. Taemin grooved to the music as if he were creating the sound himself. Slim arms bending before him, legs stretching and moving lithely, body moving with an elegant fluency. Daniel had never met anyone with the gracefulness that Taemin procured.

“Am I supposed to follow your movements _exactly_ like that?” Daniel smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Taemin grinned, accepting the compliment. “You have your own style of dancing.”

“Yeah, but it’s not as good as yours. My body is too big to be moving as delicately as yours does. If you’re the prince, I’m the frog.”

“The Prince and the frog, huh? I see.” Daniel’s face flushed at Taemin’s eyebrow raise. Accidentally outing himself was not on his list of things to do that day. “Let’s start with the chorus.”

The time was nearing 10 but Daniel was in no rush to leave his new work honey. Jay emerged from the office cracking his back and shaking his arms out.

“Daniel, there are cold water bottles in the cooler behind the bar. Help yourself.” Taemin said walking towards Jay.

Daniel overheard Jay and Taemin agreeing that someone would approve of him but didn’t catch the name from his position behind the bar. Jay had said he wasn’t the boss and neither was Taemin, so Daniel assumed they were speaking of the head boss- whoever that was.

He took a napkin from the holder and patted his face for any sweat that had pooled at his hairline. The water was chilled, and Daniel was refreshed gulping down the entire bottle.

“Daniel! Come meet the big boss!”

When Taemin called him over using the words ‘big boss’ Daniel already had a vision in mind. A tall man of moderate weight in a business suit, maybe balding, in his late forties. ‘Big boss’ to Daniel meant someone who had spent years running the club and probably had a wife and kids.

The man walking into the club under no means fit Daniel’s assumption.

He watched Jay and Taemin greet the guy as if he were another friend or coworker and with the way he smiled back Daniel knew that’s exactly what they were. He decided the term ‘big boss’ had a different meaning for rich people.

“This is Daniel. Our new recruit.”

Daniel stepped up to Taemin and experienced what could only have been the strongest feeling of déjà vu. The man removed his black designer sunglasses and was surprised before leveling Daniel with the illest smirk.

“Welcome back. I see you took me up on my offer.”

Daniel could have turned to stone. Images of the first and second night there flashed in his mind. Bumping into the same stranger both nights. That flirtatious voice that set off all the alarms in Daniel’s head.

Third time was certainly the charm.

“Have you guys met before?” Taemin glanced between Daniel and _the boss_ suspiciously.

Daniel was afraid he’d be tongue tied if he spoke, so he was glad when the other man answered first.

“No, we’ve just casually bumped into each other.” His words told one story, but his face said something otherwise. “It’s nice to _formally_ meet you, Daniel. Ha Sungwoon, owner of _Je Te Veux._ ”

It would be rude if he didn’t respond, so Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat and plastered the fakest smile on. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Ha.”

Sungwoon seemed to get a kick out of being called so professionally with the way his shoulders popped up in a laugh and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“What’s the plan for today?” Mr. Ha, or Sungwoon, Daniel wasn’t sure how to address him, asked.

“We broke Daniel in. Gave him a run through of some of the dances. The guys should be in soon.” Taemin said checking the silver watch on his wrist that Daniel hadn’t noticed until then. “Tonight’s theme is the _House Bunny_ and that’s pretty much it.”

As the three bosses conversed on matters not involving Daniel, he took the opportunity to observe his new boss subtly. He was certainly shorter than everyone else. The opened collar of his white button up shirt revealing the start of a defined chest. The arm of his sunglasses poking out of his shirt pocket with the Dolce Gabbana logo peeking out. Jet black hair styled naturally but his sideburns hinted at a fresh undercut. His face was glowing; undeniably the face of a man who knew he was good looking and took care of his appearance. His heavy bottom lip that jutted out as he smiled intrigued Daniel. Come to think of it, Daniel thought he recognized some of those features from somewhere. Was it someone in his class maybe?

Of course, it was when Daniel was staring at Sungwoon’s lips that said man turned to him and caught him mid-stare.

“How tall are you?” Sungwoon tilted his head to the side and ran his eyes up the length of Daniel’s body. “You’re a little tall for my taste.”

“Uh, 180.” Daniel answered uneasily. He looked to Jay as he laughed aloud and Sungwoon snorted condescendingly.

“It’s a joke.” He said coolly to which Daniel laughed awkwardly, not enjoying being the butt of the joke but not wanting to come off humorless either. “I think you’ll fit right in.” He waited for the right moment, when both Taemin and Jay had turned away from them, to hit Daniel with a pair of sultry eyes and an accompanying suggestive grin.

Daniel’s tongue lolled around his mouth and he forgot to blink attempting to decipher why the boss liked to look at him like a piece of meat and if he should tell someone.

“I’m just going to head to the bathroom.” He said more to Taemin than anyone else. If there was anyone Daniel wished to be receiving looks from it was from Taemin.

“Alright,” Taemin responded casually.

Daniel had to prevent himself from jogging into the bathroom, resorting to a fast walk instead. The door closed behind him and Daniel just about collapsed into the wall. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He muttered to himself. He was stuttering around the owner every time he stepped foot in the club. Obviously, Sungwoon remembered every encounter.

Daniel scratched his eyebrow and stared blankly into the room. For it to only be a restroom it had the interior design of a royal suite which matched the rest of the club but still didn’t fail to impress Daniel. Embroidered on the hand towels were more French words.

What had Taemin said the name of the club was? “Je me voo?” He whispered to himself. “Je je boo?” He shook his head mouthing ‘whatever.’

If Daniel stayed any longer in the bathroom they would assume he was handling other business and he certainly didn’t want to leave that impression on them. He took a good look in the mirror, ruffling his hair and sighed. When the door creeped open he was relieved to see that the head boss was no longer conversing with Jay and Taemin. Entering the club were Daniel’s new coworkers, or so he believed.

“Good. You’re back.” Jay cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted across the room. “Yo, guys! Come over here!”

The chatter stopped, and all eyes landed on Daniel. Daniel avoided direct eye contact by moving from one face to the other in quick succession and subtly dropping his gaze to the floor.

These guys were beefcakes.

“First of all, good morning. We had a bombass bachelorette party last night.” Jay rubbed his fingers against his thumb suggestively and raised his eyebrows. “Wonho, that bride almost didn’t want to get married. You did that.” The buffest guy of the pack smiled beautifully, and Daniel subconsciously ran his tongue against his bottom row of teeth.

“Just doing my job.” The guy retorted.

“Keep it up.” Jay said pointing a sturdy finger at him. “To my left you’ll see this young man.” Daniel eyed the guys and pulled his mouth upwards into a semi decent smile. “He’s the newest member of the wolf pack. Take care of him well and show him the ropes.” Almost instantly, Daniel was hit with friendly smiles and head nods.

“I’m Daniel. They tell me I’m the youngest here so please take care of me.” He bowed twice and stood up straight.

“Wonho,” The buffest guy introduced. “It’s nice to meet you, Daniel. You can call me hyung!” Wonho seemed like the most kind of the bunch stemming from the intensity of his smile.

The guy to Wonho’s left snorted and rested his right hand on his shoulder. “He can call all of us hyung.” This guy, as well as the guy to Wonho’s right, was very tall. Chiseled cheeks with sharp eyebrows too. “My name is Taecyeon. You probably won’t see me around this place much.” He said wrinkling his nose.

“He’ll be too busy begging for modeling jobs to be here.” Daniel’s mouth opened in surprise at the jab. The other tall guy to the right of Wonho had small eyes and slicked back hair.

Taecyeon glared at him, clenching his teeth. “Well I don’t see you trying to make something out of this job.”

“Because I don’t want to. Somin gives me enough shit as it is. I’m here for fun and for money.” He made the surfer hand gesture and Daniel wondered if he was a foreigner. “I’m BM. _Je Te Veux’s_ Latin lover.”

Daniel nodded his head mildly addled. “Oh.”

“Everyone here has an area they specialize in.” Jay said finally stepping in. “For example, BM does Latin music. Wonho is the pop guy. Taec does R&B. I do hip hop. You have to find your niche too.”

“We can help you with that though. Just think of us as your older brothers.” Wonho gripped his duffel bag with a smile.

“Your stripper brothers.” BM grinned.

“Let’s start rehearsal, guys! Today is a group number day.” Taemin called to them from the stage. He stretched his legs out and Daniel couldn’t help but stare.

“Will you be joining us for practice, Daniel?” Wonho asked stepping towards the stage.

“No, but he’ll be working tonight.” Jay answered instead.

“Oh, alright. See you then.” Wonho blessed Daniel with one last healthy smile and turned away.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Working tonight?”

Jay raised his eyebrows. “You want to start making money fast, right? Then you have to jump right in. You can start tonight.”

A panicked look crossed Daniel’s features. He just learned a few moves 10 minutes ago! That wasn’t enough time to perform them on stage. Nor was he mentally prepared for such an entrance into a new job. Jay must have read all the anxiety on Daniel’s face because he cleared his throat and waved his hand.

“We’re not putting you on stage off the bat, kid. Relax. You can’t just come in and get on the stage without practice. That’s not how we are. We do special stages and we take pride in them.” Daniel nodded open mouthed feeling the pressure subside only a little bit. “Because of that, we’re going to have you help out with the bar. You know, take orders and shit.”

“Is there something special I have to wear?”

“Don’t worry about that. We provide everything.” Jay analyzed Daniel who was slowly taking everything in and gripped his shoulder comfortingly. “8 o’clock. Jisung is our bartender.”


	4. ordinaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will probably recognize most of the characters in this chapter but the two that I'd like to point out are:
> 
> Jihoon (not WinkBoy) but Woozi (Seventeen)
> 
> Lin Yanjun (Idol Producer and now Nine Percent cuz my baby pulled a Sungwoon and is gonna debut ㅠㅠ) 
> 
> Happy reading!!

Kang Daniel at school was a completely different person than who he seemed to be at the club. More bashful than nervous. More pursued than the one pursuing.

Daniel was friendly, he was well-liked; and he prided himself in that.

“Here’s your coffee, Daniel. Lots of sugar. Just the way you like.” The girl angled her head and smiled sweetly with a twinkle in her eye.

Daniel took a sip and gave a satisfactory hum. “Perfect as usual, Chaeyeon. Thank you.”

Leaving the coffee truck with a winning smile, Daniel approached the building next door. As a business major, he spent most of his time in this one building minus his elective classes which were held in the arts building. Despite not having to travel throughout the entire campus, the whole student body was familiar with Daniel.

Member of the honor society with high marks in every class, center of the dance team, known for his amiable personality and ruggedly handsome looks. Daniel was wholesome. He held the image of a model student; a good boy.

“Yo, Daniel!”

Jaehwan waved him over from the row of seats by the window and he happily jogged over. Literature was one of his least favorite classes but fooling around on the low with Jaehwan helped him pass time. Class went as usual with the professor droning on about the terrible grammar exhibited in the class’s latest assignment. She went on for a majority of the class, pausing only to discuss their next topic.

Jaehwan leaned over his notebook and whispered to Daniel. “We’re going to Octagon tonight. You in?”

Daniel popped his lip into his mouth and slid his one notebook and pen into his bag slowly buying himself time. “Uh,” He dragged out the last syllable. “I actually have to work.” It wasn’t a _complete_ lie.

“At 10 o’clock at night?” Jaehwan pushed doubtfully.

“Yeah… There’s a truck order coming in tonight for the deli and I have to be there to help put everything away.” Daniel nodded as he convinced himself as he spoke. “I am deli boy Daniel, after all.” He added a light chuckle at the end for safe keeping.

Jaehwan leaned back in his seat wrinkling his lip and Daniel feared he was going to get caught in his lie. “Well that sucks. Another day then. When you’re not too busy playing with your meat.” He snorted and hauled himself away from his desk and towards the door when the professor dismissed the class.

Daniel blew out a relieved puff of air and jogged to catch up with him. Pulling out his phone, he noticed a missed call from his mother.

“I’m going to have 7 drinks in your name.” Jaehwan joked, holding the door open for him.

“Yeah sure. Like you’ll even make it that far, but hey, I’m going to call my mom. She just called.” Jaehwan opened his mouth but Daniel silenced him with a raise of his hand. “Momma’s boy, I know. You don’t have to say it.” He smiled at his friend’s wink and finger gun and moved over to the picnic bench beneath a tree outside of the fine arts building.

Daniel called his mother at least once a week. It was normal for a mother-son relationship such as theirs. They made sure to catch up but never had the conversation drag on more than needed. It happened once, and Daniel almost caught the first train back home with the cats in his bookbag with no plans on looking back.

The phone continued to ring on the other end and Daniel rested the side of his head on his fist. The weather continued to get warmer and the afternoons stretched on for a few more hours. Soon all the flowers would be in full bloom and Daniel could not wait for spring to begin so he could completely shed his winter clothing.

“Come on, mom.” He mumbled at the phone as the voicemail message played. He tapped her name again and placed the phone to his ear.

“Anyone sitting here?” Daniel raised his head to a beautiful sight from his past. “Hi.”

He lowered the phone and stared at the man with the lopsided grin. “Hey.” He replied with a tinge of hesitation mixed with wonder.

Now, there was a time when Daniel was certain that he liked females and only females. He’d never had a reason to question his sexuality- or at least there was no one to challenge it until he met Yanjun. Freshman year of college, Daniel entered with high aspirations of graduating at the top of his class, snatching an entry level job and partying hard on the weekends. It was at a house party where he encountered the handsome foreign exchange student who didn’t let his broken Korean stop him from flirting with Daniel. Daniel didn’t understand what was really happening until he was stumbling into a corner of a room with his hands tangled in Yanjun’s hair and their tongues pushing against each other. That was, as Seongwoo liked to put it, Daniel’s first gay experience. And it didn’t stop there.

Daniel and Yanjun weren’t a thing, but they were a thing. It never went further then scattered kisses and adventurous hands, but it was enough for Daniel to understand where his heart (and his dick) were leaning towards. It was never anything serious, so it ended mutually and harmlessly. In years to come, if they happened to bump into each other, which was unlikely because they had different majors, they would smile and greet one another with the amiability of old friends.

“Can I sit?” Yanjun gestured at the other side of the bench Daniel was occupying.

“Yeah, sure.” Daniel took one last glance at his phone before locking it and keeping it in his grasp to keep his hands from fidgeting. It was over two years ago but being under the heavy gaze of the older guy still made Daniel jittery.

“How are you?” Yanjun asked the table, small dimpled smile creeping onto his face as he looked up at Daniel.

 _Damn._ Daniel could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks. How was it possible that he still got flustered over this dude? He met Yanjun’s flirty eyes and his lips wrinkled into a grin. _Oh. That’s why._

“I’m doing alright. Getting by, you know. What about you?”

“The same. I’m going back home.”

Daniel almost gasped. Of all the things he knew about Yanjun, which wasn’t much to begin with, he knew how much he wanted to stay abroad which led Daniel to believe that something serious had occurred.

“You’re going back to China? I thought you wanted to stay out here.”

Yanjun sighed and his gaze swept the top of the table. “That _was_ the plan, but,” He scratched the tuft of hair behind his ear and raised his hand towards Daniel. “I have an issue.”

Daniel lowered his folded hands to his lap and widened his eyes attentively. “And that would be?”

“There’s a guy I like.” Pause. “We’re dating.” Pause. “I love him.” Yanjun’s head ducked bashfully and Daniel remembered how cute he could be when he wasn’t behaving like a cold city man. “He’s going back to China after we graduate this semester and… I don’t want to separate from him.” He shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. “Does that make me sound crazy?”

“Not at all.” At Daniel’s words, Yanjun’s head rose and there were a thousand questions pouring out of his eyes. “You came out here looking for your purpose and maybe you’ve found it. Not in the form of education but in the form of love. Follow him back to China. You do things like that for the people you love.”

They maintained eye contact until Yanjun bit his lip pensively and floated his eyes to the side. Daniel was no love expert, but it seemed pretty simple. He’d never experienced such raw emotions, but he’d like to think that there was a reason people advised to follow your heart.

“You’re right. I’m just going to do it. Worst case scenario we break up and I fly the hell out of there again and never come back.”

Daniel clapped and shrugged his shoulders. “Exactly. Do what you have to do.”

The cloudiness that had darkened Yanjun’s expression faded and was replaced by his usual leer. “Thanks.”

Daniel smiled back and was consumed with the motions of their flirty relationship. “You’re welcome.”

“What about you? Anyone tearing up your heart these days?”

For the briefest of seconds, an image of Sungwoon unveiled itself in Daniel’s thoughts solely because he was the loudest admirer Daniel was currently dealing with.

“No.” He answered coolly, batting away nonsensical thoughts of his new boss. “I’m chilling. Any money I make I want to spend on myself.”

Yanjun assented and his cheeks carved out his dimples. “Okay, I get you. I also used to be like that.” He chuckled, and Daniel joined him.

It was bizarre that their acquaintanceship had surmounted to this level of almost friendship where Daniel could offer his ex-lover a few words of encouragement; but rather they stay cordial, than uneasy. Yanjun wasn’t there to brag and Daniel didn’t feel jealous; truly, it was a thing of the past.

“I have to get going but it was good running into you, _little bro._ ” Yanjun said teasingly, reminding Daniel who the ‘hyung’ was.

“Likewise, gege.” Daniel slipped in his best Chinese accent causing Yanjun to snort loudly. “Good luck.”

“I’ll see you around. You haven’t seen the last of me yet.” With one last fleeting smirk and a flash of his deep dimples on his attractive face, Yanjun walked off.

Daniel waved at his retreating back and sighed, letting his chin fall into his hand and his body hunch over. “The one that got away.”

Unyielding towards his dispersed thoughts of running after the Chinese man and claiming him as his own, Daniel journeyed to his next class. Regularly, Daniel wouldn’t be dragging his feet to this class; it was one of his most fun and active electives. As proposed by the professor however, today they would be assigned groups for a dance collaboration. Group projects always sucked if you weren’t in a class with your friends, but what made it even worse for Daniel was how competitive the dance students were. Using this class as an elective instead of a course requirement put Daniel at a disadvantage sometimes. No matter how skilled he was there were always people better than him. _Taemin hyung would put all you people to shame._ He thought childishly, surveilling the room for a spot to sit.

“Daniel hyung, over here!” Woojin waved his long arms wildly from across the room. Daniel jogged over to him, greeting people who called out his name as he passed them. The dance teacher entered seconds later pulling all attention onto herself.

“Okay, everyone. Like I said last week, this new project will be a group effort. Unfortunately for you guys, I’ve preselected the teams you will all be working in.” She announced to an outpouring of groans. “I’ll call out your names so get together.”

This could be great for Daniel or it could be unfair to him. The professor did know their individual skill levels so perhaps there would be a good mix of teams. He waited impatiently for his name to be called, drumming his fingernails on his thigh.

“Kim Taehyung, Lee Jihoon, Kang Daniel, Park Jimin.”

Okay. His group members weren’t bad. He was only friends with one of them but there was no person Daniel couldn’t befriend! At least he wasn’t the worst dancer of the four. They made eye contact with one another and Taehyung waved Daniel and Jihoon to his side of the room with Jimin. Daniel threw an arm around Jihoon who was tiny compared to him and playfully ruffled him into his side. They were the same age and from the same town but couldn’t be more different.

The differences between he and Jihoon were incomparable to the vast variances in lifestyle between Daniel and Jimin, however. Whereas Daniel was lower class, Jimin belonged to the highest of societies. It wasn’t that he flaunted his money; it was just a known fact. One look at the boy would tell you he played with building blocks made of gold as a child. He carried himself with the integrity of someone who had no terrible worries he couldn’t fix. Daniel knew of him but would only consider him barely an acquaintance.

“Hey guys.” Jimin greeted, wide smile expanding his nose. Daniel and Jihoon bowed a little out of respect. “It should be fun working together. I’m glad the only bad dancer we got stuck with is Tae.” Taehyung punched his arm.

“It’s funny that you guys ended up in the same group. That was lucky.” Daniel smiled, continuing the conversation.

“You mean unfortunately.” Taehyung corrected.

“Okay, let’s pick a rehearsal space!” Jimin animatedly called over everyone.

Daniel pouted his lips in thought. “The quad?”

Just mentioning the outside extension of the cafeteria triggered Jihoon. He shook his head and wagged his finger. “Nooo. It’s either squirrels dropping acorns on my head or birds shitting on me. It’s happened too many times. I’m over it. Plus, everyone will be watching us.”

Jimin scratched the back of his neck. “So, somewhere indoors?”

“What about the open dance studio by the café?” Taehyung inputted.

“That place gets really packed. We’d have no space.” Daniel knew a lot about that place, having used it for various practices of his own.

“Someone’s place?”

Daniel began to sweat. He was internally screaming because absolutely no one was going to fit in his place. His gaze shifted sporadically around the room, avoiding eye contact with the other three. He was too nervous to realize that no one was even looking at him.

“Jimin, your place is big enough to fit the four of us. I say we go there.” Taehyung stated, picking at his fingernails. Daniel crossed his arms against his chest and exhaled through his mouth.

“Yeah, I guess that works. All the practice rooms are going to be filled anyway and I don’t want people stealing our choreography.” Jimin gripped his chin and nodded. “Okay. Cool. Is that alright with you guys?”

Daniel and Jihoon turned to each other with similar shrugs. “Fine with me.”

The ride to Jimin’s place took a short 20 minutes thanks to the BMW that came to pick them up; driver and all. Daniel rode shotgun, using the advantage of having long legs to escape the cramped backseat. He stared out the window quietly while Jimin and Taehyung chatted animatedly over Jihoon who sat between them. Jimin’s place turned out to be the penthouse suite on the 21st floor of one of the most luxurious buildings in Gangnam. The bellhop inserted his key into the elevator unlocking the penthouse entrance and sending the four boys up. Staring at his reflection in the shiny glass of the see-through elevator, Daniel thought, ‘ _Wow. This guy is rich._ ’ As if Jimin were reading his thoughts, the older guy explained that the penthouse did not belong to him but his brother. The elevator opened directly into the foyer of the house, adjacent to a spiral staircase and Daniel wondered what occupation his brother held to afford a place like this.

They walked through the expansive kitchen area to the living room with the 105-inch curved television attached to the back wall. The motion sensors in the room picked up their movement turning on the lights as they walked through. Jimin tapped a button on a handheld remote which pushed the blinds open to reveal glass paneled walls leading to the balcony.

“We’ll be in here so if you guys can help me push these couches back,” Jimin grunted dragging a lounge chair across the floor. The other three, more carefully than Jimin, helped move the furniture out of the way clearing a space in the middle enough for them to practice their dance. Daniel could tell Jihoon was just as uncomfortable being in such an expensive place as he was, and it brought him comfort.

They dove right into the project, discussing what music they were going to use and what style they were going for, agreeing on everything easily. Daniel was leading them in their pre-dance stretches when the elevator dinged announcing someone’s arrival.

“Damn.” Jimin hissed with his legs spread into a split. “He’s here.”

Daniel continued reaching for his right foot on the floor listening to a voice rattle off large numbers into the phone.

“17 thousand here and 18 thousand there tends to pile up really fast, you know what I mean? Let’s not let that happen. Take care of money, Mr. Kim.”

As the voice approached the kitchen, everyone turned to get a glance of Jimin’s older brother in curiosity. Daniel lifted himself just enough to peek over the back of the leather couch behind him and his eyes bugged out.

_No._

He returned to his position immediately and dug his face into his thigh.

_There was no fucking way. Why why why why why-_

“Hyung! We’re studying here. Take your business calls elsewhere!”

Jimin’s brother’s voice cut off realizing he wasn’t alone and then ended the call quickly. His light footsteps moved closer to the living room.

“How many times do I have to tell you this isn’t a hangout spot for you and your friends?” He snapped, and it was Daniel’s first time hearing his voice so annoyed.

Jimin brushed him off with a cute smile. “Support the arts, hyung.” He replied simply. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel watched Jimin’s brother barely glance at everyone before disappearing into another room beyond his view. Daniel let out his breath, deflating into the floor. His gaze lingered on Jimin as they finished up their stretching; it was _his_ features that Daniel recognized when he met his brother at the club.

Fate could be cruel.

For the next 30 minutes Daniel kept an attentive eye on the door ready to dive into the couch if the older man emerged. Eventually they moved onto repetitive practice of the choreography and Daniel forgot to stay alert. An hour later the elevator dinged once more and Jimin went to check who it was coming back with 4 boxes of pizza in his arms.

“Hyung ordered us pizza! He acts like such a grumpy old man, but he really does care. Dig in, guys!”

Like the starved youth they were, the four dancers scarfed down an entire box in five minutes. Moving onto the next one, Daniel was mid-bite when Jimin’s brother emerged for a few slices of his own.

“Thanks for the pizza, hyung!” Taehyung yelled through a mouthful of cheese. The gratitude rained in, but Daniel kept to himself trying to make himself unseen. Being the largest of the group had its downsides after all, however, when he felt a pair of eyes on him as he was trying to hide behind Jihoon who was half his size. Daniel continued to slowly turn away from the table in hopes of moving out of Jimin’s brother’s line of vision, but it was too late.

“Where are my manners? I haven’t introduced myself.” Daniel bit his tongue, recognizing the overly sweet, teasing tone of voice. “I’m Sungwoon. And your names are?”

To Daniel’s dismay, Taehyung and Jihoon called out their names and although, Daniel still tried to slip by unnoticed, Jimin reached out to him.

“Daniel?”

Daniel clenched his teeth and faced everyone with the fakest smile he could muster. “I’m Daniel.” He let his eyes meet Sungwoon’s and felt like an unprotected sheep seconds from being devoured by the big bad wolf. Sungwoon bit back a shit-eating smirk and rose his left eyebrow.

Daniel absolutely avoided all eye contact with Sungwoon after that even though he felt the other’s stare linger longer on him than necessary.

“How’s the club, hyung?” Jimin asked his brother. He faced the table and said, “Hyung owns a club.”

Daniel took a long sip from his can of Coke. _Yeah, a club. Just a club. Like a dance club. Okay._

Sungwoon shrugged nonchalantly. “Doing amazing as always. Actually, we got a new recruit.” Daniel’s head snapped up and met Sungwoon’s wicked gaze. _Don’t you fucking dare._ “He’s probably around your age. Maybe you even know him.” He said casually flicking his hair back. Daniel drilled a hole into his face with his scornful eyes. He was panicking and Sungwoon knew it.

Jimin wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Nah, no one I know is into that stuff.”

Sungwoon chuckled. “Oh.”

Daniel wanted nothing more than to leap over the table Mean Girls style and strangle his boss. It was more than enough to have to deal with his passes at work but now he had to deal with his blackmail too?  Sure, he was in his house, but this was student Daniel, not stripper Daniel.  

“Well, carry on guys. Keep practicing those dance moves.” Sungwoon said but Daniel knew those words were directed at him. _Fucking leave already._ Daniel could do nothing more but curse at him in his head.

“Your brother’s hot.” Taehyung commented in his gravely voice.

Jimin scoffed and flicked his forehead. “Gross.”

“I see where you get those lips from.” Taehyung made kissy faces at his pizza slice and laughed.

“Enough!”

Practice resumed, and the boys had pretty much covered a majority of their dance.

“Okay so we each get 10 seconds for a solo dance. That we can figure out by ourselves.” Jihoon noted and shut his notebook. “I need a smoke break.”

“Same.” The other two followed him to the balcony and Jimin turned back to Daniel. “You coming?”

Daniel shook his head and rotated his right ankle. “No, I’m good. I’m just going to finish up this part.” Jimin nodded and closed the door behind him. A door further into the penthouse opened and the hairs on the back of Daniel’s neck stood up. The footsteps were silent compared to the music playing from the speakers so when Sungwoon creeped up behind the couch Daniel nearly jumped.

“Fancy meeting you here. In my house of all places.” Daniel stayed quiet hoping if he ignored him he would go away. “Can I give you a tour of the place? Perhaps the bedroom?”

Daniel, unable to overlook that foul question, glanced out the balcony doors first and then turned to Sungwoon. Boss or no boss he couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer. “Have you no shame? Can you not out me in front of everyone please?”

“We can make a deal.” Sungwoon quipped, pursing his lips. “You could show me your _moves_ in the VIP lounge one day and I’ll keep your secret.”

Daniel’s mouth dropped. What kind of sexual proposition- “Get the hell out of here!” He hissed and thinking fast, added, “ _Old man_.” He had no filter, but Daniel could only think in the present moment.

Sungwoon licked his lips and smirked mischievously. He rolled his eyes and it seemed like he was going to say something, but the back door opened. Jimin eyed his brother questioningly.

“Why are you here?”

“Daniel was just telling me about his after school job.”

Daniel breathed in sharply and his heart beat heavily in his chest. Jimin looked to him with furrowed brows.

“Is he harassing you?” And Daniel almost said yes if not for the fact that he’d have to deal with the consequences later. He shook his head biting the inside of his lips. Jimin pushed Sungwoon away anyway and the older just laughed to himself.

“Scram, shorty!” Jimin demanded to which Sungwoon lifted his hand threateningly.

They ran through the choreography one last time and decided to end it for the day. Daniel was eager to leave before his secret and his mind exploded into the open air. Jimin escorted them out and Daniel could finally be at peace, at least for the moment.  

 

 

 

With the evening closing in on him, Daniel fast walked down the sidewalk to his apartment building, bypassing the bookstore he liked to frequent when he was in need of a fictional pick me up. The plastic bags in his hands rustled as he took the stairs 2 at a time. He entered his shack of a house and pulled out the items from the bags that were his and then jogged over to the apartment to the right of his.

It took only a few knocks until the shuffling of feet could be heard from the other side of the door. Daniel was thankful that his phone had rang earlier with a reminder to pick up halmeoni’s groceries. All the distractions throughout the day had his mind scrambled. It was a miracle he was able to make it home in one piece.

There were a few loud clicks of the door unlocking and it swung open from the inside revealing Daniel’s favorite neighbor. She welcomed him with a maternal smile and open arms as she leaned in to pat his lower back.

Halmeoni, as Daniel was told to call her, was an old woman with off-white hair typically styled in a neat bun. She was absolutely tiny, the top of her head reaching below Daniel’s shoulders. She was the definition of pocket sized.

 “Come in, come in!”

Walking into her apartment was like walking into his own but with grandmother vibes. The smell of freshly baked goods filtered through the air and made Daniel’s stomach rumble slightly.

Although they weren’t related, Daniel always felt lucky having halmeoni as a neighbor; she was the closest thing to having a grandmother that Daniel was going to get in this city. Welcoming, sweet and always there to help. She also had this weird way of knowing when he was having a tough time.

If there were a few days straight when Daniel relied on ramen and eggs, halmeoni would show up with a home cooked meal and snacks that were freshly baked. When he’d given the cats their last can of food, she would stop by with an assortment of cans and treats.

“I just bought too many this time.”

Daniel never expressed his struggles verbally, but she always just _knew._ It was for that reason that he never said no when she needed a favor. Be it picking up her groceries or delivering her dry cleaning, it was always a yes. He was more than grateful for the role this little old woman played in his life.

Halmeoni reached for her purse at the same time Daniel set the bags on her kitchen table and he was quick to bat her hand away.

“This is on me.”

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and ignored him, continuing to search for her wallet. This wasn’t the first time they’d bantered over money. Daniel never accepted it even when she reasoned with him. That she knew he was a struggling student and she had her own grandkids going through the same thing in the States. How could he pay for her food when he didn’t have enough to get by?

Taking out the wallet from her purse, halmeoni handed him a few loose bills. Daniel declined once more.

She side eyed him. “Did you get a new job or something?”

This woman was _too smart._

Apprehensively, Daniel fixed his attention on the gray cat snaking around his legs.

“I got a promotion, actually, yeah.”

“A _promotion?”_

She definitely didn’t believe him but didn’t press the subject either.

“Well congratulations, honey. Don’t go leaving me here by myself!” With a genuine smile, she laughed and picked up the cat Daniel was petting, forcing him to look at her. “If you leave me with that girl down the hallway I’m going to haunt you after I go!”

Daniel coughed out a laugh, thankful that the subject had changed because there was no way he could tell this sweet old lady of his new employment. He wasn’t trying to give her heart problems.

“I have to get going, halmeoni but it was nice seeing you. I have some homework to finish.”

“Alright, dear. Don’t overwork yourself. And don’t avoid me, eh?” She wagged a finger at him and once again, Daniel thought _damn, she’s too clever._

He gave her his cutest bunny smile and she walked him out to the hallway.  

Locking the door behind him, Daniel groaned. If only he could stay under the warmth and protection of his neighbor grandma. He messily raked his hand through his hair and shuffled to the kitchen cabinets. He dropped 2 packs of ramen into a pot after the water boiled and watched the noodles go soft. He scarfed them down and then flexed his bicep.

“I should do a few pushups. Maybe some sit-ups.” He had to prepare his muscles in case they were to go on display that night. Look a little swole for the ladies. (And Taemin.)

After checking himself out in the mirror with his shirt off, he freshened up. Taking a shower, spraying cologne and styling his hair back a little. His text tone went off and it was Seongwoo sending a selfie of him and Jaehwan with the caption ‘About to get crazy in the club.’

Daniel smiled pitifully. “Yeah. I’m going to the club too.”

 

 

 

“The back entrance.” Daniel mumbled, scanning the perimeter of the set of buildings. The neon red sign that said VIP couldn’t have been easier to spot in the darkness of the alley. Daniel gave his name to the security guard and was pointed in the direction of the dressing room. Turning down a hallway, Daniel was met with a long corridor that led to a maroon door. The music from the club poured into the backstage area so Daniel decided against knocking and pushed the door open.

Instantly, he was struck with fluorescent lights and the scent of cologne. This had to be the fanciest dressing room Daniel had ever entered. The 360 vanity in the center of the room was littered in small bottles, brushes and colorful palettes. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Wonho in a pink harness and white bunny ears.

“Hey, the new guy is here!” Wonho placed a hand on Daniel’s lower back, ushering him further into the room. Daniel stood unsurely by the vanity in the center of the hustle and bustle of the other dancers who moved around him.

“Hey, honey. Come over here. It’s your turn.” Daniel peeked over his left shoulder and faced the woman with an index finger placed to his chest.

“Me?” The word barely left his mouth, but the woman seemed to have read his lips. She acknowledged him with a bob of her head and a tap of the champagne hued swivel chair she was standing in front of.

Daniel had worn makeup _once._ It was black eyeshadow for a modern dance recital in his senior year of high school. Daniel had no interest in beauty products besides the occasional face pack or moisturizer.

“Your skin is pretty nice.” She said, rubbing something onto his face. The mirror that caught Daniel’s reflection was lined with a golden Victorian frame. “You don’t wear makeup often, do you?”

Daniel watched her tap the brush she had just used to pick up eyeshadow against the palette. “Not at all.” He answered diffidently.

The woman smiled softly, and Daniel noticed how pretty she was. Dark brown shoulder length hair and wispy bangs covering her forehead and double lidded almond shaped eyes. “You don’t need it much but with a touch of my magical hands we’ll highlight those handsome features of yours even more.” She said tipping Daniel’s chin upwards. “I’m Hani, by the way. Since you haven’t asked.”

“O-oh. I’m sorry. I-I wasn’t-”

“I’m just kidding.” Hani laughed. “Close your eyes for me.” Daniel kept still for the next ten minutes under Hani’s light touches to his face. He was instructed _not_ to look at himself in the mirror in order to keep the reveal grandiose.

“Daniel, outfits are on the rack by the side over there. Whatever is leftover is yours.”

Daniel failed to recognize the voice speaking to him but gave an affirmative yes. If Wonho was in a pink harness he wondered what he would have to wear. He was only the bar boy for the night, so he must be wearing something closer to normal. Hani brushed at the creases of Daniel’s mouth and patted his cheeks with her fingertips.

“You’re all done, cutie. Give yourself a look.”

Daniel braced himself and squinted into the mirror. His eyes widened, shifting his face from left to right. “Whoa,” He muttered lowly. His eyelids were a light sparkly tan. His cheeks were carved out with a hint of brown to bring color to his pale skin. Glitter shone beneath his eyes when his face caught the light at an angle.

Different wouldn’t even begin to describe what Daniel looked like. It’s not that he looked bad because he didn’t. He just felt out of place which didn’t help raise his confidence. He knew nothing about the standards of makeup, so he couldn’t even tell himself that he looked great; he just hoped the clients thought so.

Hani was cleaning up the vanity when Daniel approached the clothes rack by the dark gray backless couch. At first, he looked passed the rack not seeing anything on it and then peered at the couch thinking his clothes had fell off but then he spotted the purple strings hanging on a small hanger at the end of the rack.

_A thong._

Daniel’s entire life flashed before him. These thin pieces of cloth could not be what his life had come to. He had to walk around in _that_ to make some fucking money? His fight or flight senses started to kick in. He could make a run for it but…

Someone chuckled next to Daniel which caught his attention.

“What’s wrong?” The guy with the slick backed hair asked. Daniel was too frazzled to recall his name.

There was a burst of laughter behind them and someone else spoke. “You gotta suit up, Danny boy.”

Daniel turned around slowly, 50% apprehensive, 50% sad. A group of dancers, mostly familiar faces, stood hanging off one another sporting devilish grins. Wonho teasingly dangled Daniel’s outfit from his fingertips.

“Just messing with you, bro.” BM, Daniel could suddenly remember, threw an arm around him and jostled him about. Daniel released a terribly relieved breath and let himself laugh.

“You got me. Where’s the rest of it?” He said eyeing the gunmetal shorts and wondering where his top was.

The laughter stopped, and the huddle separated. Wonho tossed the gunmetal shorts to Daniel and shook his head.

“The joke is over. That’s your outfit.” Taecyeon gave Daniel one last glance. “Good luck.”

Fixing his hair, Daniel emerged from the dressing room with a white bunny eared headband and a cotton tail attached to his tailbone. He sucked in his stomach a little and tried to hide his nervousness by puffing out his chest. He made believe the club was his stage and sauntered over to the bar. He read the name on the bartender’s tag and hesitantly called out to him.

“Jisung?” Said man lifted his head to the sound of his name. He smiled broadly, and the under lights of the bar caught the piercings in his left ear making them sparkle.

“Hey! Welcome back! Cute outfit.” Daniel covered his chest with the entire length of his arm shyly. “I’m Jisung. Nice to meet ya.”

“I’m Minseok!” The other bartender with the bowler hat yelled waving his cleaning rag from the other end of the bar.

“Daniel!” Daniel introduced with a slight bow.

“Okay, Daniel. A quick run through. Table 1 is closest to the door.” He pointed to the main entrance. “It goes up from there and the numbers are on the sides of the seats too. Here’s a tray for table 5. Fix your bowtie and don’t forget to smile pretty.”

Daniel took the tray in his shaky hands and headed to table 5 rehearsing what he would say when he arrived. Maybe the music would be too loud, or the people would be too busy chatting or watching the dancers to pay attention to him. He chewed on his bottom lip, bunny teeth popping out which ironically fit his ensemble for the evening. The women at the table greeted him first, cutting off the beginnings of his way too formal “Good evening.”

“Well, hello there, sugar. Aren’t you the cutest thing in here?” Daniel exhaled a short laugh that came with an accompanying stiff smile as he reached for the chilled piña colada on his tray.

“Piña colada?”

“Right here, baby boy.” Daniel was so put off by the pet name that all the nerves in his face froze leaving his mouth agape and ready to catch flies. He forced out another laugh, smiling at each of the women as he placed the 3 other drinks on the table.

“Thank you!” Their chorus of appreciation included a 5000 won tip for each drink. Daniel graciously accepted the cash with 3 consecutive short bows and returned to the bar. The women were approximately the same age as his mother and it spooked him to think what hobbies his mother had adopted since he left the nest. He derailed that train of thought immediately, rooting for an age appropriate activity for his mom.

The bar was pretty busy when he returned, and he was hesitant in opening the bar deck and sliding through, so he waited for the next available barstool to open up.

“How’d it go?” Jisung asked, swiftly settling a glass on a coaster.

“Good. But um, is it normal to be called baby boy?”

Jisung’s eyes disappeared into crescents. “Regrettably, yes. Sexy, honey lips, chocolate abs, sugar, it all comes with the territory. Now if they start saying inappropriate things that’s when you tell us.”

Daniel would assume that ‘baby boy’ was inappropriate stemming from anyone who wasn’t your parent. So, what _was_ deemed inappropriate here?  

“Well. Mr. Anaconda, Sexy Dick, Mr. Wet Dreams,” Daniel startled at the names. “Things like that.” Jisung nodded.

“Those are pretty specific.”

Jisung blew out a puff of air that fluttered his bangs. “Yeah, believe it or not, they’ve been said in here. The bosses don’t take well to that dirty talk towards their employees, but anyway.” He dropped 2 rows of shot glasses onto Daniel’s silver platter. “The show is about to start so it’s going to get demanding around here. Do me a favor,” He took the platter and lowered it somewhere behind the bar and popped open the deck waving Daniel in. “Until the crowd settles a bit, lineup these glasses for me and when I fill them put them over there.” Daniel followed instructions well, working better when there were clear directions given. He grabbed the glasses, unstacking them and moved them away as they were filled.

The view from behind the bar was immense. The bartenders could see everything; from the offices next to the stage all the way to the stairs leading to the VIP lounge. There was not a thing Jisung and Minseok couldn’t catch sight of.

The loud chatter of the audience began to die down as the anticipation of the performance rose and the only thing Daniel could compare it to was the eagerness one felt before a concert. All bodies were faced towards the stage maintaining throw away conversations that would cease mid-sentence when the performers entered the stage.   

“Daniel, hand me that-” The rest of Minseok’s soft voiced sentence was drowned out by the roaring of the crowd as the lights dimmed and the spotlights rotated to the main stage. The wailing of a distorted guitar resonated through the sophisticated audio system as the edge of the stage became submerged in smoky fog. White laser lights flashed to the beat of the bass heavy song that Daniel recognized as Justin Timberlake’s _Filthy_. The stage went dark for a second and when the neon blue backlighting turned on there were 4 silhouettes in different poses. The screams of the excited women almost engulfed the loud music. The intro to the song finished and the beat dropped into the opening lyrics immersing one lone figure standing at the pole at the center of the stage in a turquoise wash.

“Whoa.” Daniel muttered in admiration at the figure commandeering attention and respect. Daniel couldn’t make out which dancer it was but soon the figure threw his hands into the air, throwing his head back and lusty moans of “It’s Mr. Park!” filled the air. Daniel bit back a smirk and shook his head. Jay had these females eating out of the palm of his hand and Daniel could only hope that one day he too could conjure up the same reaction. The lights on stage turned on enough for Daniel to recognize the other faces although the audience seemed to recognize each dancer’s body just as well without them. The group dance commenced, and Daniel applauded their choice in song; Filthy was very sexy. He would have watched the entire dance mesmerized had it not been for Minseok who nudged him with his silver tray of shots.

The girls at table 29 had to be in their early 30s. They cheered when Daniel arrived and seemed already tipsy and to Daniel’s benefit they tipped well. Thankfully this table made no use of pet names which reduced Daniel’s edginess. The mixed group at table 16 were more interested in flirting with one another than paying attention to the guy delivering drinks in a pair of tight booty shorts so Daniel made a total of 3000 won at that table.

As the night progressed, Daniel felt himself loosening up. With the constant encouragement and vigilance of Jisung and Minseok, he was able to start letting his playful side reign through. At first, he felt slow and awkward and let himself think too much about this whole stripper job that he began to feel dumb but then he figured there was no use in staying uptight and jumpy. The sooner he could accept and adapt to the situation, the better. If all the other guys could have fun here, Daniel would too.

“Look! This is our signature drink of the night.” Minseok thrusted his hands at his creation as Daniel came around the bar. Inside a martini glass was a baby pink drink with the ring of the glass coated in rainbow sprinkles. A pink marshmallow peep sat wedged on the rim. “Does this say ‘The House Bunny’ to you?”

“Ahh,” Daniel understood his vision then. “It’s very cute, hyung.”

“Good!” Minseok chirped. “Deliver it, please.” He pushed the drink into Daniel’s hands cutely and Daniel couldn’t hold back a chuckle. He was reaching for his designated tray of the evening when Jay approached the bar.

“Sprinkles on the rim, huh? Did you come up with that?” He took the water bottle Jisung handed to him.

Daniel spluttered and looked to Minseok, but he was already serving someone at the other end. “No. I di-”

Jay gulped down the entire bottle and crushed the plastic in his fist. “I’m going to start calling you that now.” He grinned, amused with the random nickname. Daniel really wished it would be forgotten by tomorrow. “How’s Sprinkles doing over here?” He called out to the bartenders.

“Who?”

“Sprinkles. Daniel. That’s his stripper name now.”

Daniel looked to Jisung desperately. Silently pleading that he wouldn’t go along with the name but as the new guy, Daniel was at a loss.

“Sprinkles is doing great. It’s a pleasure to have him here.”

“What’s your name then, hyung?” Daniel blurted out. This was unfair.

Jay leaned an elbow on the counter and grinned smugly. “I’m Jay Park. I don’t need one.” Daniel scowled and lowered his eyes to the bunny drink he was holding. “But this guy walking up to us right now, he has a cute name.”

The fourth dancer that Daniel had yet to meet advanced towards them. This guy was about Daniel’s height but of Taemin’s build. He was tan with sultry eyes and all his movements came off carelessly sexy.

“This is Baby Bear.” Jay introduced.

The guy ripped his brown bunny ears off and slammed them onto the counter. His face scrunched into a whine and exactly that left his lips. “I told you to stop calling me that! I’m Kai! Kai! Not Baby Bear!” Daniel watched the interaction with a tickled smile. This sexy guy was actually cute.

“Daniel, this is Jongin. Our resident pouty dancer.” Jongin turned to Daniel with moody eyebrows.

“You’re the new guy?”

Daniel nodded keenly. If he hadn’t witnessed that temper tantrum he would have been slightly intimidated by Jongin. He bowed. “Nice to meet you.”

Jongin scanned his physique through the corner of his eye. “Nice to meet you too. Don’t call me Baby Bear.” He said seriously pointing his finger at him. Daniel nodded again and Jongin snatched his bunny ears and trudged away.

“Daniel, the drink.” Minseok reminded him pointing to a table in the distance.

On his way to deliver the signature drink, another special stage started. Minding the people milling about, Daniel carefully looked at the stage and found himself bouncing his head to the rhythm of the Spanish song reverberating through the club. Confetti launchers blasted rainbow paper into the air, thrilling the tipsy dancing women around the room. Daniel danced his way to table 9 and danced back to the bar with a nice 10,000 won tip tucked into the waistband of his shorts.

“I saw a pregnant lady dancing. Is it okay for her to be here?” Daniel leaned into the bar deck scandalously.

Jay scrolled through his texts leisurely and tapped at an itch on his nose. “We get all sorts of customers in here. Everyone is just looking for a good time and who are we to withhold the fun.”

Daniel jutted out his bottom lip thoughtfully and sat on a bar stool facing the club. That evening he had served woman and men, young and old. As Jay said, it truly was a place for everyone. Generally, it seemed that there was more emphasis placed on having fun rather than just the sexual aspect of being a strip club. The interactions Daniel witnessed between the numerous groups of people as well as the dancers and bartenders was that of people who went to normal clubs with their friends. Something he was very accustomed to doing with his own best friends. Daniel felt more comfortable with the idea of working at _Je Te Veux._ There was a deeper meaning here that had yet to be fully uncovered and accepted by society.

“It’s not as bad as I thought.” Daniel spoke to himself and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jay smile.

“Uh oh. The pink smoke is coming out.” A woman told her friend as they left the bar. “Let’s hurry!”

Daniel faced the stage and there indeed was pink smoke pouring out into the club.

“Table 21.” Jisung tapped Daniel’s bicep. He took the tray and waited a few seconds to see who would come out and smiled brightly when he saw Wonho in his pink harness emerge. Daniel took a few steps backwards and then pivoted towards his designated table.

“Hello ladies!” Daniel hailed, balancing the tray in one hand while the other rested on his hip. “Did someone order a vodka on the rocks?” He smiled charmingly and watched as the women waved their cash at him.

 

 

 

Daniel took a seat at the bar and slapped a hand to his behind making sure his asscrack wasn’t hanging out in those tiny shorts he was wearing (lest someone slip a bill where it didn’t belong.)

“You look like you’re getting chummy with the clients.”

“You know what I started thinking?” Jisung raised his chin in question. “Fuck it.”

Jisung raised the champagne flute in his hand and laughed. “That’s the spirit! You’re becoming one us now.”

Daniel smiled and cleared his scratchy throat. He was seconds away from asking for a water when Minseok slid him a strawberry martini. Daniel looked up questioningly but Minseok only pointed at the note that was attached to the drink.

_A sweet drink for your sweet ass_

Daniel scrunched his eyebrows together and looked to Minseok again. Minseok jutted his chin out and raised 6 fingers. Subtly, Daniel rotated in his stool and eyed table 6. The old woman no younger than 60 was already watching him and sent him a wink. Daniel, feeling unthreatened, lifted his drink in the air with a grin and turned back around. Taking a sip, he saw Minseok chuckling as he poured a beer from the fountain. By the time Daniel had downed the glass Jisung was already prepared with his next task.

“This is a very special drink. Deliver it with care.” Jisung switched out Daniel’s silver platter for a golden one with one drink in a thin stemmed wine glass. “VIP booth by the stairs.”

The canopied booth was the only area Daniel had yet to deliver drinks to, so he curiously zigzagged through people to bring it to the special customer. With the canopy in sight, Daniel prepared his ‘pretty smile’ as Jisung had requested earlier. A finger was pointed at him as he stepped inside the willowy sheer curtain and Daniel once again, to his full dismay, was greeted with the ever handsome yet condescending face of his boss.

“Oh,” Daniel gulped. The words ‘ _old man_ ’ danced around his frontal lobe hauntingly. “Hello sir.” He felt like he was standing in his underwear suddenly, body fully exposed. Sungwoon’s face was pulled into an amused expression as he took in Daniel’s made up face, sparkly shorts and bunny ears. Daniel was pretty sure the ‘sir’ added to his pleasure.

“Hello, Daniel. Long time no see.” Daniel had had next to no time to dwell on his prior encounter with the man, choosing to just put it out of his mind for his own sanity. He placed the drink onto the table and noticed the several men watching his interaction with Sungwoon. They were all varying levels of hot, and Daniel was intimidated.

“Would you like anything else?”

Sungwoon sipped from the glass with his pinky raised and shook his head. “Thank you, Daniel.” Out of his suit pocket came a wad of cash and he peeled a 50,000 won bill away and held it out. Daniel stared at his hand in disbelief like he was handing him Monopoly money; but he wasn’t. It was real money. He concealed his stunned expression and side eyed Sungwoon who pushed the bill closer to him with a tilt of his head. Was it legal to accept a tip from your boss? Was this a test? Daniel could feel sweat starting to build up on his upper lip. If the boss was urging him to take the money he had to listen to him, right? He quickly took the bill with a bow and pivoted out of the canopy.

Ha Sungwoon was one eccentric boss.

“I wonder if there’s a human resource number that I can call anonymously…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been MIA :( I hope you guys still remember me... This chapter was hard for me to write. Idk. Regardless, I hope you guys look forward to the rest of the story ;)
> 
> ALSO! Sometimes I creep thru Twitter and find tweets about my fics so don't be startled when you get a random notification. It's me saying hello and thank you lol


	5. cuisine pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 months later... hello :)

Morning rehearsals always began with a rundown of last night’s event by Jay and a pep talk and summary of the next performance by Taemin.

All the guys stood at attention as they spoke and Daniel hovered by the bar. A hand slipped into the back pocket of his jeans and without so much of a thought he knew who it belonged to.

“You really don’t care.” He spoke lowly to the companion beside him. All eyes were on Jay and thankfully not on them.

Sungwoon delivered his combination lip purse and smirk. “Nope.” He gave Daniel’s ass a squeeze. “See you later?”

Daniel glanced at his boss from the corner of his eye and breathed out a helpless reply. “Yeah.”

Just as Sungwoon removed his hand, Taemin called out to him leading everyone’s attention to them at the bar.

A lot of things had changed in the span of a month.

 

* * *

 

_3 Weeks Prior_

“Would you look at that? All the bills are paid, _and_ you guys get to have the fancy fish.”

The darker cat rubbed its mane against Daniel’s leg with utmost affection. Its way of showing gratitude for the meal their owner rarely, if ever, bought for them. Daniel scratched its head with the tips of his fingers.

“Ah,” He sighed in satisfaction. There were 2 crisp ten thousand won bills face up in the center of his cluttered kitchen table; the remnants of his hard earned cash, i.e. tip money. “And I still have money left over. Do you know what that means?” By now, both cats had abandoned their owner for their dinner but Daniel, for the sake of not feeling crazy, continued to aim his monologue at them. He grasped his phone with a stretch of his left arm and scrolled through his contacts hitting his most recent one. Sadly, it was only Seongwoo. “Yo! You feel like getting wasted tonight?”

_“Hell yeah!”_ Seongwoo’s voice rang excitedly but quickly grew serious. _“But after I finish this assignment. Priorities, bro.”_

“Throw the homework away! Who gives a shit?” Daniel replied carelessly, although he was staring at his own neat pile of books and folders at the edge of the table.

Seongwoo scoffed and it was easy for Daniel to imagine his face as he did it. _“Not everyone can be as good a student as you. Us normals have to put in work.”_

“Hey! I work hard for my grades!” The wrinkle between Daniel’s eyes smoothed out and he smirked. “It’s not my fault you guys can’t keep up.”

_“Wow, you’re full of shit. I am shaking my head. Anyway! Let me finish this so you can out drink me at the bar.”_

“Deal! See you around 11.”

Moving to the sink, Daniel ransacked the cabinets above for all the food decent enough to make a meal out of. If he was going to drink heavily, he wanted to have a full stomach.

The cats weren’t going to clean up his vomit afterwards. The least he could do was be considerate towards them.

 

 

 

Laser lights, light fog, a sheen of sweat across his forehead, his tightest jeans, and EDM music.

“I’m out of beer! Going to the bar! Drinks on me!”

His friends and classmates cheered.

“6 Hite beers! Extra cold!” Daniel’s boisterous voice carried well over the music, being a bit passed the tipsy stage. He practically flopped over the counter and thankfully it was high and reached up to his waist.

“Is this how you spend your time? Because if so, I’m certain you and I would get along well.”

Daniel drunkenly narrowed his eyes and faced the voice to his left. His bitch face dropped as soon as he laid eyes on the other man. On a normal night, he would have stuttered out a “Hello sir” but because he was caught off guard and definitely under the influence any regards towards his boss became irrelevant. “Are you stalking me? Why do you always show up wherever I am?”

Sungwoon’s eyes widened in surprise but he laughed nonchalantly. “It’s obvious what this is. It’s fate.”

Daniel was semi aware that his mouth was hanging open as he stared at his boss, so he closed it to prevent the saliva from dripping out. What nonsense was this guy spitting tonight?

“It’s not nonsense. It’s the truth.”

Whoops. Had he said that out loud? Daniel smacked the side of his head and clumsily pulled out the bar stool and plopped down into it. “Don’t you have your own club to handle? Why are you here?”

Sungwoon took a sip from his glass but his eyes watched Daniel from over the rim. “This is my club.” Daniel’s mouth stupidly dropped open. “Well technically, it’s my parents’ but,” He drifted off with a flick of his wrist as if to say, “Everything is mine.”

“You must be really fuckin’ rich.” Daniel said bluntly, dropping his elbow onto the bar and leaning his temple against his fist. Sungwoon’s melodious laugh filled the air and Daniel zoned in on his pearly whites. “Are your teeth that white because you’re rich or do you brush your teeth 3 times a day?”

Sungwoon responded to his question but was suddenly drowned out by the DJ’s voice. “What?!” Daniel yelled and scooted his chair so close to Sungwoon’s. Both sitting on the bar stools, Daniel was still taller than him. He ducked his head down, bringing their faces close to one another. It took a few moments for Sungwoon to react and during that time Daniel took the liberty to study his face. He had the most perfect milky skin. Poreless with no signs of wrinkles or blemishes. His gaze dropped to his abundant rosy lips and subconsciously licked his own.

“Damn. You would be so hot if you weren’t 50% creepy.”

“You think I’m creepy?” Sungwoon guffawed, not backing away from the younger’s proximity.

“When you’re eating me up with your eyes. And when you tipped me 50,000 won. I was grateful, don’t get me wrong! It was just…weird. Coming from my boss.”

“What else do you think about me?” Sungwoon smiled over the rim of his drink and when he lifted his arm to brush a hand through his slicked back hair Daniel caught a whiff of his cologne.

“You smell good.” He mumbled.

Sungwoon leaned forward not understanding what he said so Daniel leaned down and spoke directly into his ear. “I said you smell good!”

Their cheeks faintly brushed against each other as Daniel backed away and he caught an expression on his boss’s face. Something akin to surprise? As if he were confounded at Daniel’s accidental touch. The flash of emotion evaporated as quickly as it appeared when the corners of Daniel’s lips curled up in awareness. Sungwoon keenly looked away with a small smirk of his own.

“Daniel! The drinks!”

Just as his friends hollered at him from the dance floor, a tray of bottles was set on the counter before him. Daniel started lazily patting himself down in search for his wallet.

“I got it.” Sungwoon told the bartender.

“No, I got it.” Daniel said, standing up from the stool so he could reach the back pockets of his tight jeans.

Sungwoon reached down a few inches from Daniel’s feet and came up with a worn out piece of leather in between his fingertips. “Looking for this?”

Daniel stuck his hand out clumsily but Sungwoon pulled it out of his reach. “I got it.” He reiterated and Daniel was struck by the hidden authority in his voice. Daniel retracted his arm and waited for his tattered wallet to be returned to him.

“Thanks.” He replied, shakily balancing the tray of beer on his forearm. He paused to adjust his grip and then turned to Sungwoon who was watching him curiously. “Great actually.” He grinned. “I said I was buying but I, uh, have no money.” He bit his lip teasingly and returned to his group while Sungwoon’s gaze stayed on him as he laughed from a distance.

 

 

 

Daniel could handle his liquor exceptionally well so unlike his lightweight friends, he awoke the next morning feeling peachy. He actually felt better after drinking heavily like it physically and mentally drained his stress and let him sleep better at night.

Stretched out on his mattress under his plush blanket with his orange cat curled into a ball on the right side of his feet, Daniel felt light. There was nothing much on his mind at the moment. He woke up later than usual but his Friday classes started at 1 which gave him enough time to do absolutely nothing but stare at the wall across from his mattress in peace. It was rare for him to feel so carefree. Moments like these tended not to last long.

Daniel turned onto his side with an empty sigh and called the cat over to him. Lifting his arm to let it settle beneath his chin he reached for his phone. Surprisingly, which should have really been unsurprising, his phone was absent of any notifications. He unlocked it, pulled the screen down, blinked once and then flicked the screen away to go on Instagram.

His fingers scratched at the feline’s fur as he mindlessly scrolled through his eventful timeline. Not that Daniel was expecting a million messages but to see that no one had hit him up was a bit of a letdown. Especially seeing all the activities his friends were doing and posting pictures of.

Daniel was also busy with _activities_. He thought about the selfie he had taken the other night with what Jay had called his “bad bitch” makeup. It was lost in the sea of photos he had in his album and he wondered what kind of reaction he’d get if he posted it. On the other hand, it was a part of his nightlife that he wanted no one to know about. He didn’t need to leave any hints or trails as to what he’d gotten himself into.

Contemplating whether to take a new picture to post, a text message banner rolled in at the top of his screen.

“Jimin hyung?” He playfully closed his lips around his cat’s ear and opened the message curiously.

****

**_Jimin Hyung_ **

_hey Daniel! are you free today to work on our choreo?_

**_10:27 AM_ **

****

Daniel closed his eyes and reviewed his schedule for the day. His last class ended before 4 and he was due at the club by 8:30.

****

**_Daniel_ **

_I have some time after class before I go to work if that works for you_

**_10:29 AM_ **

****

**_Jimin Hyung_ **

_that’s cool. what time is your last class?_

**_10:30 AM_ **

**_Daniel_ **

_4_

**_10:30 AM_ **

**_Jimin Hyung_ **

_meet me in the parking lot :)_

**_10:31 AM_ **

Daniel sent his affirmative reply back and opened his front facing camera. His Friday was shaping up pretty decently and he was going to celebrate early with a cute new cat selfie that would earn him 200 likes on Instagram and boost his self-confidence. He didn’t need an active lifestyle to brag about; he had his adorable cats and for now it was enough.

Daniel dozed off for another hour afterwards and woke up just in time to assemble a trendy but casual outfit. His ripped blue jeans were tight, his gray t-shirt was fitted and the faux leather belt cinched his waist. He tied his small wolf pendant necklace around his neck and turned the lights off as he exited his apartment.

The bus was a few minutes early which meant Daniel arrived on campus in the midst of lunch hour which was great because university food was a million times better than anything he could have cooked up.

“Yo.” He greeted, pulling up to his crew with half a devoured sandwich in his grasp.

Seongwoo looked over his shoulder and sat back. “Look who the cats dragged in.”

Daniel grinned and plopped into a seat.

“Your Highness is gracing us with his presence at lunch? What an honor.” Jaehwan jokingly praised and Daniel waved his hand opposingly.

Daniel was sitting at the table but his sole focus was on his lunch. While Hyunbin recounted a story about the time he auditioned for an idol survival show, Daniel was enraptured by the assortment of snacks he had to choose from. Tip money gave him enough leigh way to splurge that week and Daniel was not going to say no to mini Oreos.

“So here she was terrorizing us over our lack of synchronization but I couldn’t stop staring at her shoes. How are you going to scold us for not matching but you can’t even put on the same shoes?” Hyunbin huffed. Daniel caught the ending of his narrative and was completely lost but nodded his head with the others. “Then like a smartass I pointed it out and of course she’s evil so she was unphased and then! She made me run laps.” Hyunbin sulked as the others laughed at his stupidity. “And I still got eliminated after all my damn effort.”

“That’s why I quit that life a long time ago.” Seongwoo input and surprisingly quite a few guys agreed with him. Just how many people in South Korea attempted to be an idol?

_If you can’t be an idol, be an exotic dancer._

Daniel chuckled to himself, licking the crumbs off his fingers.

“Mr. Giggles, what’s up with you? We see you’re enjoying yourself over there. Your job treating you well enough to keep up with your appetite?” Taehyun asked and everyone turned to Daniel.

“Actually yeah.” Daniel answered and flicked his bangs away from his face. “The boss kind of likes me.” An understatement. He probably wanted to bend Daniel over a table. “Gives me more hours.” He crumpled his garbage together on his plate and hoped they wouldn’t pry further.

“Okay, moneybags.” Taehyun grinned and before they could start grilling him on his supposed deli life they were interrupted by the presence of a beauty. 

“Hey guys. Do you mind if I sit with you while I wait for my friends?”

At the sight of Jihyo most of the guys went cross eyed. Jihyo was _the_ #1 pick of the university’s female population. Beautiful, intelligent, well mannered, talented. She was Daniel in female version and if you weren’t trying to get with Jihyo yourself you were rooting for Daniel to.  

Sanggyun answered for them, gesturing for Jihyo to pull up a chair which she did- directly next to Daniel. Daniel scooted over and smiled at her which was nothing out of the ordinary but a faint blush spread across her cheeks and she tucked her hair behind her ear. Seongwoo wiggled his eyebrows at Daniel from across the table.

They took turns making small talk with Jihyo. Asking about classes and her next vocal showcase, how they wanted to become her personal cheerleading squad. (Hyunbin.)

Daniel eyed the time on his phone as he sucked on the straw in his Coke and began to gather his belongings.

“Hey Daniel?” Daniel paused and looked at Jihyo. “Do you want to study together for the sociology quiz? I don’t trust anyone else’s notes.” She giggled prettily and out of the corner of his eye Daniel saw Hyunbin sigh.

“Um,” Daniel glanced away for a second and someone lightly kicked his leg under the table. A subtle gesture telling him to accept. Unfortunately, Daniel was an honest man. Even if he had the time between work and school, hanging out with a girl he was sure was trying to make a move on him was not on his agenda. His _gay_ agenda.

“I’m sorry, Jihyo. I barely have time to do anything besides work and class. I study on the bus here.” He gave her a friendly smile in hopes of letting her down easily although he could see the disbelieving looks his friends were giving him.

Jihyo nodded understandingly, or so Daniel hoped, and returned his smile. “That’s okay. Thanks for being honest.”

“Yeah. I’ll let you know if I’m available.” He sympathized although it was a lie.

“I’ll study with you!” Hyunbin outburst, deep voice catching the entire table off guard.

Jihyo smiled politely. “It’s okay, Hyunbin, thanks.” She pushed her chair out and stood rearranging her bag on her shoulder. “See you guys later!” Daniel startled, believing she had left because of him but then saw her group of friends waiting for her.

Once out of earshot, Jaehwan threw a chopstick at him. “You idiot!”

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Daniel rolled his eyes as he looped his backpack around his shoulders.

“I don’t get it. She’s smart, she’s pretty,” Taehyun commented.

“But she doesn’t have a dick.” Seongwoo shrugged and Daniel gave him a pointed look. What were best friends for?

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Daniel said.

“All these girls want you but I can’t even get a text back.” Jaehwan shook his head and Hyunbin patted his back.

“PPP, hyung. Pretty people privilege. You don’t got it.”

Daniel snorted. “What does that even mean?”

“You got options! You have the ability to say no.”

“Facts.” Sanggyun said pointing his finger at Hyunbin.

“I’m off to class.” Daniel said as a means to excuse himself.

“There he goes.” Seongwoo announced. “South Korea’s most eligible bachelor!”

Daniel glanced over his shoulder with a wide grin and held up a peace sign. He may be a secret stripper but he was still king of the school.

 

 

 

Class was easy that day. That feeling of being able to breathe because in the last class you took a difficult test so today was a fresh lesson and you could relax. Daniel slipped his phone out of his front pocket and jogged down the stairs of the business administration building.

 

**_Daniel_ **

_Hyung im out. Are you ready?_

**_3:49 PM_ **

****

**_Jimin Hyung_ **

_Parking lot by the flag pole!_

**_3:50 PM_ **

The parking lot was crowded as it always was this time of day but Daniel easily spotted Jimin. Or more like he spotted the 350 million won Rolls Royce parked at the curb.

There were various individuals checking out the car but Jimin was leaned against it coolly with his black Carin Sunglasses perched on his petite nose and a hand tucked into the front pocket of his charcoal jeans. Daniel felt like he was getting picked up by his expensive boyfriend.

“Hyung!”

Jimin looked up and smiled, waving a hand at him. Since working on their dance collaboration, Daniel and Jimin had gotten much closer. Their mutual interests broke the ice and Daniel was surprised to see how well they got along despite their social differences that Daniel alleged he would never get over.

“Okay so I have to stop somewhere first if you don’t mind.” Jimin said, opening the car door and climbing in.  

“I don’t mind. Where are we going to practice?” Daniel truly hoped the answer wasn’t his brother’s penthouse. The space was nice but if he could avoid meeting his boss outside of the club it would be more than great.

“You know, I was thinking about that because I don’t want my brother to interrupt and the place I have to stop by now has a stage and lots of space to practice.”

Daniel bobbed his head unthinkingly. Any place was better than the cave of a predator.

Unless that place was said brother’s strip club. The club Daniel worked at. Where Sungwoon would most likely be.

When the car pulled up to the entrance there were already droplets of sweat forming beneath Daniel’s shirt despite the air conditioning in the car.

“This is the club my brother owns.” Jimin said holding the car door open for Daniel. “Now you may be a little surprised when you go inside but it’s really harmless. They’re good people.”

Daniel almost laughed in his face. _Yeah, I know._ He wanted to say. _I’m one of them._

“I don’t judge.” Is what he replied instead and with a small forced grin he followed Jimin inside.

Getting out of there without being outed was the plan but Daniel was unsure he could accomplish such a task. Jimin greeted the front counter girl and when she looked their way Daniel quickly placed a finger to his lips. The girl understood right away and pretended not to recognize him. He walked into the main room hesitantly. Sticking his head in first and scanning the room for any familiar faces before entering.

“So I guess the cats out of the bag now.” Jimin pointed at the various stripper poles. “My brother doesn’t own a normal club. It’s a,” He lowered his voice although it was only the two of them in there. “Strip club.”

Daniel played along, widening his eyes and emitting a sound of surprise.

“They dance and drink and put on shows. In my opinion it’s really cool. I’ve tried to join them but Sungwoon hyung doesn’t let me. Says I’m too young.”

Well that’s hypocritical. Daniel was a year younger than Jimin but there was no problem hiring him. “You’re interested in this type of job?”

“Not really the job but it seems fun. Dance, take your shirt off and make money. I’d be good at that! I could make millions of my own.”

Daniel laughed. If people were given labels pertaining to the category they belonged in Jimin would fall under cute sexy. He was all around a cute guy. Smallish height, cute personality, a bit needy but when he danced all of those traits flipped. He was hot, moving with a sense that everyone needed him and the crowd would agree.

“I’m just going to pop into the office. You can stay here.” Daniel took a seat at the bar he knew very well. “I’ll be right back!” As Jimin shuffled down the hall, Daniel rested his elbows on the counter top and looked at the thin, medal wall clock. The Roman numerals told him it was 20 past 4; 3 hours until he had to be back here for the “night shift.”

The main doors opened behind him and manly voices followed. Daniel peeked over his shoulder and lo and behold.

“Fuck.”

It wasn’t like he could hide anywhere so he just sat there and waited for their imminent encounter.

“Is that Sprinkles?” Daniel sighed. “It is! What are you doing here, man?” Wonho clapped him over the shoulder with a bright smile. Jongin was right behind him.

“Hyung, look,” Daniel started. He might as well be honest. “I’m here with Jimin hyung and he doesn’t know about my secret life. If you guys could just, I don’t know, pretend not to know me?”

The smallest smile grew on Jongin’s face. “I understand you.”

Daniel looked at him curiously for a second.

“Have you told anyone?” Wonho asked, sitting down next to Daniel.

“No.” He answered bluntly. “Why would I? No one needs to know.”

“Well I guess that’s true.” Wonho agreed slowly.

Jimin rounded the corner and Daniel used his eyes to silently plead for the dancers’ understanding.

“Hyungnims!” The cuteness in Jimin’s voice rang loud as he approached the trio. He slid an arm around Jongin who returned the embrace. “This is my friend Daniel! He dances really well. We have the same class.”

“Oh yeah? Why doesn’t someone offer him a job here then?” Wonho joked and Daniel’s shoulders deflated. How many times would he hear that question? He saw why they were all friends with Sungwoon.

Jimin laughed and tossed Daniel a playful smile. “Nah, I’m sure he has better things to do.”

Daniel dryly laughed and attempted to divert the attention away from himself. “So are we going to practice our choreography?”

“Oh!” Jimin chirped. “There’s a hyung who’s _really_ good at dancing here. I asked him to help us out but he offered to take us to dinner instead. Do you mind?”

All eyes landed on Daniel. There was hidden mirth in his coworkers’ gaze and genuine curiosity in his classmate’s.

“Uh.” He muttered unintelligently. “I guess… Who is it…?”

“Taemin hyung!”

Son of a bitch.

Daniel glanced at his choice of clothes for the day and thanked the heavens he decided to wear one of his cooler outfits. “Yeah, okay. It’d be great to meet him.” He lied through his teeth and the other two poorly fought to hold back their laughter.

“Great, he should be coming out in a minute.”

The next five minutes were filled with mindless chatter until Taemin emerged and Daniel’s eyes turned into hearts. 2 and a half weeks into the job and he could not get enough of the older dancer. Besides viewing him as an amazing senior, Daniel saw a truly beautiful man- inside and out. He’d never met anyone like him and every time Taemin was in the room Daniel’s concentration tended to float over to him like a child with a crush on his teacher.

Taemin saw Daniel first and then his eyes shifted to Jimin. Daniel saw the exact moment realization hit him and how the older male shook his head with an unbelieving smile.

“Taemin hyung, Daniel. Daniel, Taemin hyung.” Jimin introduced briefly.

Taemin smiled awkwardly. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Daniel replied equally as awkward.

“You guys are here early.” Taemin directed towards Wonho and Jongin.

“I missed rehearsal the other day so Jongin is going to teach me the new choreo.” Wonho explained, chucking a thumb at Jongin.

Taemin nodded his head understandingly. (He was always so understanding.) “Alright. We’ll be- uh. _I’ll_ be back later.” He corrected and Daniel shared an edgy look with him.

Wonho grinned. “Sounds good. Have fun. It was nice meeting you, Daniel.”

Jimin was oblivious so Daniel relaxed. “Likewise.” He said and the 4 club workers shared secret smiles.

 

 

“What are we having for dinner, hyung? I’m in the mood for lobster.” Jimin said picking at his cuticles once they were inside his metallic silver Rolls Royce.

Daniel glanced at him and his first thought was _I don’t have money for lobster_ but then he remembered Taemin was treating them to which he changed that thought to _Yes, I too could enjoy some lobster._  

Taemin chuckled. “Sure, Jiminie. We could have that.”

_Jiminie._

Daniel, as the complete outsider that he was, felt a tinge of jealousy at the cute name. As Jimin directed his driver to a foreign restaurant he’d never heard of, Daniel looked out the window. By looking out the window he meant stared at Taemin’s reflection as he texted away.

Even his reflection was alluring. In all honesty, if Daniel had met Taemin in different circumstances he would have wasted no time in approaching him. But alas, in this lifetime Daniel was stuck being his lackey, his undying fanboy, his-

“Jimin, do you mind if Sungwoon meets us there? He’s asking to catch dinner.”

Ugh.

Daniel knew Taemin taking him- _them_ to eat was too good to be true. Every good thing in his life came with a catch.

_Say no say no say no._

_“_ I don’t mind! If we don’t feed him he won’t feed himself.”

Daniel lowered his head. What did Sungwoon do to deserve such a caring brother and beautiful best friend? Maybe if they let him starve he wouldn’t be as arrogant as he was.

Taemin tapped out a quick message and locked his phone, placing it in his lap. “He said he’ll meet us there.”

“Okay.” Jimin answered and picked up his own phone to check his own messages. Daniel caught him grinning to himself and saw his eyes shift around him before sneakily tapping out a message back. It was Daniel’s turn to smile to himself then. He peeked down at the screen, which he admits was a bit nosy, and caught the unoriginal contact name _Hyung._ What made it more interesting was the blue heart that was after it. Daniel wasn’t one to love gossip but suddenly he was curious.

The restaurant when they arrived was filled from wall to wall. They walked right in, bypassing the line outside but Jimin worried there wouldn’t be a table for them inside.

“This way, Mr. Park. Mr. Ha called in advance.” The hostess smiled professionally and personally led them upstairs to a more private dining accommodation.

_At least he’s good for something other than blackmail,_ Daniel thought, unfolding his dining cloth across his lap.

Their table was at the center of the room. Befitting of all the stares they were on the receiving end of. Jimin and Taemin conversed freely, unaffected by the looks which _duh._ They were probably more than used to it. Daniel went along with it. With these pretty boys next to him he was sure no one would pay much attention to him.

Browsing the menu, Daniel’s stomach growled. Just looking at the pictures was enough because everything was written in French otherwise.

“Is someone willing to translate because I can barely speak English.”

Taemin laughed and nodded towards Jimin. “Jimin, it’s all on you. I’ve only been here a few times.” He said to Daniel.

“Is steak fine with you, Daniel?” Jimin tilted his head to the side like a puppy. “I really want a juicy steak.”

Daniel flipped to the steak section and saw that the steak entrees started at 39,000 won a plate.

“I thought you wanted lobster.”

Jimin nodded as he took a sip from his water glass. “That too. I want both.”

Now the steak and lobster entrees were void of any prices. Who knew how much the lobster cost?

“What about lamb?” Daniel tried. It was cheaper and he would feel a little less guilty having Taemin pay for it.

“No.” Jimin said brusquely. Daniel widened his eyes. “We don’t eat lamb in our family.”

“Oh.”

“So 4 steak and lobsters.” Taemin decided and rose a hand to flag the waiter.

Jimin placed the order for 4 (in perfect French) and then they were left to start up a conversation amongst themselves.

“Oh!” Jimin perked up in his seat. “Yesterday I saw BM hyung dragging his left leg around the club. What did he do to himself?” He asked.

Taemin snorted. “Well,” He started and Daniel felt himself lean forward, anticipating a good story. “He was performing his set and the crowd was a little more hyped than usual. Maybe the buy 2 drinks get 1 free deal.” He tapped his chin. “A woman ran up from the back with a hand up the back of her shirt and whipped her strapless bra on stage. Seconds later, here comes BM salsa-ing his way over and takes one good step on that bra and slips. You know he’s a big guy so it was a loud fall.”

The thought of the 6 foot American busting his ass in front of all their clients was ridiculously hilarious to Daniel. He stored the image in his mind for later when he could personally clown BM.

“I think he sprained a muscle in his butt.” Taemin laughed cutely and Daniel admired his gummy smile.

Taemin and Jimin continued to narrate funny stories from the club to Daniel and soon their entire table was shrouded in boyish giggles.

“Sungwoon is here!”

As the club owner approached Daniel’s eyes ran down the length of his body, picking up designer logo after designer logo. A flowy, collarless white button up and black casual trousers. His hair was down, bangs messily hanging above his eyes. He looked softer than normal.

“What are we laughing about?” Sungwoon asked and if he was surprised to see Daniel it did not show.

“Hi hyung! I ordered for us already. Sit.” Jimin said, waving his hand to his brother.

Sungwoon pulled out the rustic cushioned chair and unfolded the cloth napkin with a flick of his wrist. “You ordered already? How do you know what I like?” He wittily glanced at Daniel with a smirk and it did not go unseen by Taemin. Daniel blinked awkwardly and readjusted himself in his chair.

“Unlike you I actually pay attention to what you like.” Jimin snapped with a sassy roll of his eyes. “That’s what brothers are supposed to do.”

“Alright. Whatever.” Sungwoon opened his eyes wide and his gaze landed on Daniel again before shifting back to Jimin questioningly.

“You remember Daniel, right? He was at the penthouse last week with Tae?”

“Daniel?” Sungwoon hummed. “I only know a Daniel at the club.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Daniel would never cease to be on edge when this guy was around.

“There’s a Daniel at the club?” Jimin chirped. “Have I met him?”

“Have you met him?” Sungwoon jutted his lips out. “Perhaps you have. I’m not sure.” He gave a noncommittal shrug. “Must be a common name then.”

Taemin glanced between both brothers and settled Daniel with a pitiful wrinkle of his lips.

_This is how your friend tortures me!_ Daniel wanted to yell. _Call the police for employer misconduct!_

“Well, remember his name because you’ll be seeing more of him.” Jimin’s pouty lips stretched into a warm smile aimed at Daniel and Daniel knew this was a confirmation of their newly formed friendship.

“Okay.” Sungwoon said plainly. “I welcome that.” He smiled at Daniel, too sweet for him to fall for it though.

When the food arrived they barely had enough space on the table to accommodate 4 large plates plus the side dishes and their drinks. The first bite of steak was so delicious Daniel groaned.

“This is amazing.” He said cutting up another piece quickly.

“Isn’t it? This is one of my favorite restaurants.” Jimin commented.

Taemin’s phone buzzed against the table and he casually checked it, doing a double take after reading the screen. “It’s been a year since my musical!”

Jimin forcefully cracked open a lobster claw and the juice inside squirted Sungwoon in the eye.

Sungwoon dabbed his eye with a paper napkin. “Not the first time this has happened.” He said under his breath and Daniel grimaced, reading between the lines.

“Don’t be gross.” Taemin scolded and the right corner of Sungwoon’s lips lifted into a lopsided smirk.

Daniel pushed on with the conversation. Taemin and his extracurricular activities was more interesting than his boss’s sexcapades. “You were in a musical, Taemin-ssi?”

Sungwoon snorted as he dipped his well-done piece of steak into the steak sauce.

“Call me hyung,” Taemin offered with a friendly smile.

Daniel laughed softly and ducked his head. “Okay.”

He missed the raise of Sungwoon’s finely groomed eyebrow at his meek reaction.  

“Call us _all_ hyung. We’re all friends now, right? No need to call us sir or anything.” Sungwoon grinned.

Daniel’s fist flexed around his fork.

“But yeah,” Taemin continued. “I was in a small musical last year.”

Jimin whipped out his phone and scrolled through his gallery. “Don’t be fooled,” He said and held out his phone to Daniel. It was a picture of… Taemin with long brunette hair? “This is the same guy and the musical wasn’t small.”

Daniel took Jimin’s phone in his grasp and looked closely at the picture with owl eyes. “This is you, hyung?” His gaze bounced from the picture to Taemin and back to the picture again.

Taemin’s cheeks flushed under his scrutiny and he kept his face down as he cracked open a lobster claw. “I thought the hair was a bit much but it was for the role.”

“No!” Daniel blurted. “It looks great. It suits you, hyung!”

Taemin chuckled warmly.

“I had long hair once.” Sungwoon noted, cutting his steak.

“Pft. Yeah. You looked like a troll.” Jimin laughed.

Sungwoon paused and raised his knife at his brother. “Fuck you. You shouldn’t be talking, baby hands.”

Jimin glanced down to his unusually small hands and glared at his older brother.

Daniel barely paid any mind to the interaction at the table. He was _that_ enamored with long haired Taemin. More so than his usual fixation with the lean dancer. The choppy warm brown hair draped over his eyes casted a dark shadow over his handsome face. Daniel was going to save this image in his heart forever.

He had Taemin elaborate on his musical experience and with help from Jimin he learned that Taemin did not have a small role like he had mentioned. He was actually the main lead and it was his first time starring in such a production. Daniel neglected his dinner in favor of admiring every word, smile and laugh that fell from Taemin’s lips. He was handsome, multitalented and modest? What a king.

“You’re so cool, Taemin hyung.” Daniel sighed in awe.

“I’m going to try out for a musical.” Sungwoon said raising his chin.

“You do have the vocals for it but do you have the acting skills?” Jimin reached over the table for a piece of toasted whole grain bread.  

“He acts like he can run a club, right? That’s good practice.” Taemin teased.

Sungwoon furrowed his eyebrows disappointedly. “Hey. I take great offense to that.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Taemin rested a good natured palm on his friend’s shoulder.

Afterwards, there was a lull in conversation as the four men concentrated on clearing their plates. Unbeknownst to the rest of the table, a foot rubbed itself against Daniel’s ankle.

At first, he thought it was an accident. Maybe someone confused his leg with the beam holding up the table. But then it happened again and this time it was a bare foot running up his shin slowly. Daniel subtly glanced at Jimin testing if it was perhaps him but Jimin was engrossed in breaking open another piece of lobster.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Sungwoon hold back a grin and feeling Daniel’s stare on him Sungwoon lifted his head and smirked mischievously. Boldly, he moved his foot to caress Daniel’s calf and slid it upwards to his thigh. Daniel roughly pushed his boss’s foot off of him. Sungwoon’s foot collided with the leg of the table with a dull thunk. Jimin and Taemin’s heads popped up at the unexpected sound and Sungwoon painfully laughed.

“What was that?” Taemin asked.

Sungwoon shook his head, collecting his napkin and placing it on the table to stand up. “I hit my knee on the table. I’m going to the restroom.”

Daniel contemplated whether he should follow him and beat the gay out of him or stay put at the table. If he went, maybe he could settle this once and for all. Tell his boss that he was too fresh and needed to behave or he was going to report him. Yeah. Threaten him.

Having made up his mind, Daniel excused himself and headed for the men’s room. It seemed the bathroom was turning into a constant place for Daniel to recollect himself after dealing with his overbearing boss.

The bathroom attendant was washing his hands at the first sink so Daniel waited by the last one, leaning against it with his arms crossed. All the urinals had their own cubicles instead of just being open so Daniel stared at the doors waiting for one to open with the man he wanted to address.

Sungwoon’s eyes opened in surprise when he met Daniel’s lingering stare at the sink. “You should have told me you were in here. I wouldn’t have zipped my pants.” He smiled like he was entertained by his own joke which of course he was.

“You have to stop.”

“Stop what?”

Daniel exhaled a frustrated sigh. “The footsies? In front of your brother?” _And the man of my dreams, Taemin!_ “Stop outing me. It’s not funny to me. Or cute. You’re like a school bully but worse because you’re my boss.” Daniel forgot the attendant was in the bathroom until he peeked over his shoulder at Daniel’s revelation. “Just… chill. Please. I don’t want to have to speak to someone about this.”

Sungwoon moved to wash his hands and dried them with the paper towels the attendant handed him. “Are you threatening me?” He questioned looking at Daniel through the mirror.

Daniel got a little nervous but held his ground. “No. It’s a warning.”

Sungwoon puckered his lips and turned around. He maintained silent eye contact with Daniel for a few seconds before speaking again. “Alright. But this is going to cost you.”

“Really, hyung?”

Sungwoon shook his head. “Call me sir. I like that better.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes. “What? Do you have a sir kink or something?”

Sungwoon ran his tongue along the bottom of his teeth and reached for the wad of cash in his pants pocket. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He smirked and Daniel raised his hands up defensively.

Sungwoon handed the restroom attendant a 50,000 won bill and leveled him with a silent request to keep his mouth shut and then gestured for Daniel to exit the room.

Scooting in his chair, Daniel eyed Sungwoon seriously. After all that, he was not sure if his message had come across as clearly and strongly as he had wished but he had hope that Sungwoon was as decent a human being as his friends and brother regarded him as.

The table had been cleared of all dishes besides their drinking glasses and the other two males were in the middle of deciding on dessert. They settled on something called _tulipes_ and Daniel was glad he didn’t make the stupid mistake of asking if flowers were edible.

The dessert was made of a thin cookie with the edges folded up and topped with an ice cream or sorbet of your choice. From the four varying flavors that the waiter brought to them Daniel chose the raspberry sorbet.

“Any update on Cloud9, Sungwoon?”

Sungwoon removed the spoon from his mouth and nodded. “Yes actually. I got a call this morning and we’re getting the sponsors.” For once, a genuine smile appeared on Sungwoon’s face and Daniel was mutely astounded.

Jimin popped a piece of the cookie into his mouth. “Hyung does humanitarian work. He’s not always a bitch.”

Sungwoon sucked his teeth and looked at Daniel. “I too have a heart.”

A ghost of a smile passed Daniel’s features. “What do you do?”

“Cloud9 is a children’s foundation. We aim to foster creativity and passion by hosting and sponsoring art programs, classes, and festivals for children. Art being any form of the word. Be it drawing, painting, singing, dancing, any creative outlet. We have a healing arts program that uses art to help children recover from illness, abuse, and natural disasters. We have a mentoring program that works one on one with the kids to help them improve in various aspects of their lives. I believe nurturing these qualities at a young age has measurable impact on a child’s future so that’s why I chose this specific charity.”

Daniel was dumbfounded.

He stared at his boss 100% moved by his monologue and completely sold on his intelligence.

Jimin smiled at his brother. “Well said, hyung.”

The compassion Sungwoon exhibited brought forth by his management of such an endearing foundation was amazing to Daniel. A 180 flip of character. There was pride in his voice and determination and focus in his eyes. Something that Daniel had yet to encounter being in Sungwoon’s presence.

“I wish you were around when I was a kid.” Daniel said truthfully and he waited for a sly remark but it never came.

“Why do you say that?” Sungwoon asked instead.

Daniel disliked talking about the not so good parts about his life. Especially to those who weren’t close to him. Especially to people who most likely couldn’t relate. Why bring them down with his own troubles?

“Uh, you know.” Daniel shrugged and ate a mouthful of sorbet. “The usual. Not the wealthiest family, not the best living conditions. Work to help out my mom.” He smiled at the three older males trying to halt their pity before it started. “It would have been nice to have a mentor. Someone to treat me to fancy ice cream.” He lifted his cup at Taemin with a chuckle.

“Do you live with your mom?” Jimin inquired.

“No. I live by myself here. She’s in Busan.”

“So you work _and_ go to school full time?”

Daniel nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“And manage to stay at the top of the class?” Jimin shook his head. “You have to give yourself some credit, Daniel. How do you manage to pay for everything? Where do you work?”

“Jimin, you’re getting too personal.” Sungwoon cautioned. Daniel looked at him. Maybe their little talk had worked.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Daniel said. “Loans for school and I work at a farmer’s market.”

“You do?” Taemin and Sungwoon asked simultaneously.

“Yeah. You know, keep your day job.” Daniel side eyed them both.

Sungwoon finished off his dessert and placed his spoon on the plate. “You must be a hard worker.”

Daniel picked up the last piece of his cookie. “You do what you got to do.” He said, like the adult he was forced to be.

Dinner ended on a good note. Just like Daniel’s opinion of Jimin had altered, his weary vibes from Sungwoon were starting to dissipate. He was in no way in love with the guy or even ready to befriend him for that matter but at least they could have dinner with mutual friends. That was a start.

“Flag down the waiter.” Taemin said, looking around the room. “Let me pay so we can get out of here.”

“Already taken care of.” Sungwoon said breezily.

Taemin slapped his bicep. “You always do that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sungwoon grinned. He turned to Daniel as Jimin and Taemin walked towards the stairs. “ _You_ owe me, though.”

And this time, Daniel just might have smiled back at him.

 

 

“We still have an hour left before you have to go to work, Daniel. Do you want to practice here?”

Taemin and Sungwoon had entered the club and Jimin’s car was idling just outside.

Daniel hummed. Now that he was pretty sure Sungwoon wouldn’t out him he felt a bit more comfortable posing in the club as a nobody. “Yeah okay. The stage looked pretty nice.”

Daniel had started performing the group numbers so he wasn’t new to the stage, however, it was his first time standing up there with less than 6 people. Standing at the center, the room was enormous. With the house lights on he could see every chair in the front orchestra clearly. He could count all the bottles lined up against the wall of the bar.

“Gray! Can you play the song, please?” Jimin yelled over to the DJ, cupping his hands around his mouth. The good looking DJ gave him an ok with his fingers.

Daniel rolled his neck around and stretched his arms across his chest. He let the melody of Dean’s _Pour Up_ infiltrate his body and take over, pretending he was performing his solo stage to a crowd of thirsty women.

3 minutes, 7 hip swings, and 2 floor grinds later, Jimin was beckoning Taemin to the stage, inviting him to critique their performance. Taemin fixed minor timing issues and suggested one move over the other but besides that had no other qualms.

“Daniel, your solo part is really good.” Taemin complimented. Daniel bowed to him, letting his hair flop everywhere.

“Better than me?” Jimin pouted, sticking his face too close to Taemin’s. Taemin moved an inch closer bringing them nose to nose.

“Yes, better than you. Step it up, kid!” He laughed goofily and retreated to the office.

By the bar, Sungwoon was smoking a cigarette, sitting with his legs spread far apart. Jimin called for the song to be played and they ran through the choreography again. This time, Daniel put more emphasis on his floor grinds and hip swings. Couldn’t look bad in front of the boss, now could he?

 

 

 

“It’s almost 8:30. Wrap it up!” Sungwoon yelled towards the stage. He would have loved to watch Daniel hump the floor some more but business was business.

Jimin ignored him. “Nah. I think I’ll stay for the show. I want to see Kai.” He yelled back, sitting at the edge of the stage. Daniel looked nervously across the room to Sungwoon.

“No. You have to go.” Sungwoon said using his big boss voice.

“Why can’t I stay?”

“Jimin. Your driver is outside and you’re making him wait. Get out.”

Jimin growled and snatched his phone from the floor. “Rude. Come on, Daniel. We’re not wanted here.”

“Only you. _You’re_ not wanted here.” Sungwoon clarified as Jimin stomped past him. He watched them walk out the door together.

Taemin strolled out the office and asked for a bottle of water from the bartender. “Jimin left?”

“Yeah.”

“He doesn’t know anything, does he?”

Sungwoon shook his head, watching the cleaning crew wipe down all the tables in the club. “Not unless he’s pretending to be stupid.”

Taemin leaned his elbows against the bar deck and observed the club with Sungwoon. “Daniel is really leading a double life. With good purpose but still.”

Daniel walked back in precisely at that moment and Sungwoon kept his eyes on him as his long legs carried him to the dressing room. Daniel must have felt his stare because he turned to look at him before disappearing into the back. Sungwoon licked his lips.

“Watch yourself.”

Sungwoon’s gaze flickered to his best friend and he scratched his neck casually.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was easily going to be over 12k so I split it. Look out for part 2 next week :D
> 
> I almost quit writing this story. Almost. I had all the ideas and moments planned out but no creative energy to actually write them out. I didn't want to not finish it (I hate when writer's abandon their stories) but I guess I understood why that happens. Luckily! There were a few of you recently who asked me about continuing it and suddenly I had the will to write again :') So thank you, guys. Without you I wouldn't have made it this far. (Everyone give me a hug) ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	6. cuisine pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone ;)

Oddly enough, Daniel felt more at ease being at _Je Te Veux_ with strangers admiring his body than at dinner with all his clothes on. Meaningless to say, he was appeased to be away from the suffocation that was Jimin and his ignorance towards his situation.

Not to be misconstrued as Daniel wanting to be away from Jimin himself because as mentioned before Daniel had taken a liking to the smaller dancer. He was fun and fun was what Daniel needed. Underneath all the bills and responsibilities he was still a kid after all.

Trying not to rub his left eye that had been brutally poked by Hani’s mascara wand, Daniel meandered towards Jisung behind the busy bar. He slipped between the people waiting to have their order taken and lifted the bar deck, slipping in next to Minseok.

“Hey,” Minseok greeted. “Mind passing me that shaker?”

“No problem.”

Daniel had been interning with the bartenders for a few weeks now. When he wasn’t involved in group numbers or showcases he was back to sexy busboy duty which he found he didn’t mind. Daniel was loveable and he sure was loved by the club’s clientele seeming from the number of tips he came home with every night. He liked chatting it up with everyone and shooting the breeze with his fellow dancers. It was quite the contrast to his deli job. There were only 2 days where there was more than just him behind the counter and even then, the fossil of a grumpy old man never wanted to engage in conversation with Daniel.

“Daniel, can I get 4 bottles of Hite for this gentleman at the end, please.” Daniel followed Jisung’s polite manner hand and smiled at the older guy with salt and pepper hair.

“Coming right up!” He grabbed the necks of all 4 bottles at once and cheerily sat them on the bar deck before the man. “There you go.”

Salt and pepper hair’s gaze did not leave Daniel’s face as he fingered a bill from the breast pocket of his blazer and slid it across the countertop to him. Usually clients complimented or flirted with them, rarely were they silent like this fellow. Following suit, Daniel said nothing, taking the money and curtly bowing. This man had a _vibe_ to him but Daniel could ignore it for a minute of easy money. It was hard to avoid the perverts in a place like this but at least they knew their boundaries and never tried anything with Daniel besides the occasional creepy smile.

Slipping the bill into his back pocket, because he was actually wearing pants that night, Daniel served himself an ice cold glass of water. He stayed out of the bartenders’ way and stuck to the corner where he could watch the ongoings of the club. In a vibrant burgundy suit was his boss, decked out in his Gucci shoes that made him taller. Daniel snickered to himself. Sungwoon was laying it on thick, wearing his most charming smile while the hand that wasn’t holding a champagne flute caressed the other guy’s forearm. Daniel shook his head at the interaction.

Jay surprised him then, emerging suddenly from within the crowd in his cheetah print shirt, evoking obvious sighs from a few of the ladies.

“You got a second?”

Daniel swallowed the tiny bit of ice cube he had left and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Follow me.” Jay said, gesturing with a tilt of his head.   

Daniel followed him up to the lounge outside the VIP rooms and briefly wondered when he would ever get the chance to go in.

“We’ve been doing some talking.” The _we_ Daniel assumed was Jay and Taemin. “We think you’re ready for your first solo dance.”

Daniel sat back in his seat in mild surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jay said cleanly. “Taemin said he watched the choreography you made with Sungwoon’s mini me and was impressed. I figure you’re getting a little tired of just serving drinks.”

“Just a little.” Daniel chuckled lightly.

Jay pressed his hands together resolutely. “Alright then. I’ll give you two weeks to throw something together. And by that, I mean a kickass debut performance. Pick a genre of music you want to be known for and make it your own. Any questions don’t come to me. Go to Taemin.”

An open invitation to seek out Taemin? Oh boy.

Daniel smiled wide and toothy and nodded. “I’ll get right on it then.”

And that he did. Choosing a genre that was coherent to his every day life and made him feel cool. Music that would not only impress but help him relieve stress. He started freestyling to different songs whenever he got the chance; between classes, during breaks, in the shower- all the time until he could get a feel for the atmosphere he wanted to create up on that stage.

Payday finally came around and Daniel was eager to get his hands on that check. Tip money was helping him float by but it had been almost 2 weeks since he sent his mom money and he was getting anxious. It was his first check since he started working at the club so Daniel’s expectations for the amount were high.

Daniel was instructed to pick up his check directly from Sungwoon’s office the following Friday so before heading to class, Daniel paid his eccentric employer a visit.

“Come in.”

The upscale black carpet with golden swirls was the first item to catch Daniel’s attention in the room. Then the large, curved wooden desk with intricate carved patterns and the high rise bookcase that was the exact length of the right wall. There was a miniature chandelier hanging just passed the top of Sungwoon’s desk. The room was pretty dim, matching the atmosphere of the club.

“Good morning.” Sungwoon’s head rose from the pile of paperwork and his expression transformed from one of concentration to one of indulgence.

“Oh, good morning.” He grinned and reached for his coffee. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Daniel stood there dumbly watching his boss as his boss watched him. “Uh. I was told to come to you to pick up my check.”

Comprehension shown in Sungwoon’s eyes and he nodded as he swallowed his coffee. He opened a drawer on the right side of his desk and pulled out a white envelope addressed with Daniel’s name. He held it out and Daniel reached for it with both hands.

“Open it. I want to make sure everything is correct before you leave.”

Daniel held himself back from tearing open the check like he really wanted to and in a composed fashion ripped the edges off of the check. Unfolding it, he located the amount and instantly his jaw fell open.

Daniel could have retired right then and there.

Not really but _uh._

₩2,250,000

After seeing those numbers, Daniel was convinced Sungwoon had kept him in there not to make sure everything was right but to watch his face blow up in shock. Calculating the hours and the pay rate typed on the statement Daniel still could not understand how he’d accumulated so much money. What had he done to deserve such a pay out besides shake his ass a little bit and use his ridiculous bunny toothed smile to charm people?

“Is this… correct?” Daniel asked with a dry throat.

“I’m positive, yes.” Sungwoon had his hands intertwined and perched on his desk calmly.

This significant piece of paper didn’t even reflect _all_ of Daniel’s earnings including his tip money. He understood how his old classmate had paid off his school loans so easily. _Donghan, you sly bastard._

“This is a lot of money.” Daniel said and his voice was almost childlike.

Sungwoon rested his chin on his hands. “You’re getting a little more than the bartenders.” Daniel gasped. “Once you start doing your own thing, expect an increase.”

Daniel was dizzy. This couldn’t be legal. He remembered the entire spiel Jay and Taemin had given him regarding the legalities of the club but… it just couldn’t be real.

“You’re not part of the mafia or anything, are you?” He couldn’t help but blurt out.

Sungwoon laughed, surprised with his outburst. “No. Why would you think that?” Daniel shrugged and silently gestured at his check. “No mafia. Everything here is legal, Daniel. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t involve you in anything that could cause you physical harm.”

Daniel picked his gaze up from the floor and looked directly at his boss. From what it seemed, he was telling the truth.

“Alright… well. I’m going to school.” He said, safely tucking his fortune down to the bottom of his bag. “See you later… hyung.”

“I heard your first solo dance is next week.”

“Yeah, it is. Friday.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Sungwoon sat back in his desk chair with the tiniest smirk. “Don’t let me down.”

Suddenly the four walls surrounding them seemed to move closer, the chandelier dangling nearer to Daniel’s head bearing the weight of all the pressure he now felt just from those few words. If the boss was watching, Daniel had to commit to a sexier choreography, something fit to impress.

This time it was Daniel’s turn to assure that everything was under control.

“I won’t. You’ll be surprised.”

 

 

 

The night of Daniel’s solo performance arrived faster than anticipated. He entered the dressing room more excited than nervous. He came in early to have Hani spend a little extra time on his appearance. He had picked out his outfit by himself but the hair and makeup he left in the hands of his talented beautician.

Taemin had scheduled Daniel’s performance after Wonho’s turn, but before Kai’s act which was quite alright with Daniel because he’d seen Jongin’s dancing and it was 88 levels higher than Daniel’s own.

It was still early on in the evening but there was a buzz amongst the crowd. Daniel was accustomed to people anticipating his performances but that was during university stages. This was different. This was a new crowd; folks that he didn’t attend classes with, folks that paid to get in.

Jay personally graced the _Je Te Veux_ stage to welcome and formally introduce Daniel to the Friday night audience. Fortunately, Jay cut out Daniel’s unfavorable “nickname” and left them simply with _Daniel._

Daniel listened to the murmur of the audience quietly trying to decipher who this new dancer was. Jay gave him an encouraging silent head nod and exited stage right. ‘Jay I love you!’ broke through the silence as Daniel took light footsteps to center stage in his black ensemble and he held his chuckle. He inhaled deeply through his nose and centered himself; lips turning downwards, eyes going hard. He took his opening stance.

The almost soundless hum of _The Weeknd’s_ song began as all the stage lights rotated to leave Daniel in a faded wash of light, only revealing a glimpse of his standing form. There were gasps from the women closest to the stage who recognized the not so newbie.

_‘I’ma care for you…I’ma care for you you you...’_

With the first hit of the crisp snare drum the lone spotlight turned gold illuminating Daniel’s entire form standing strong and tall. There was a collective intake of breath from the audience as they stared up at Daniel and identified the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ theme _._

_‘You make it look like it's magic’_

Daniel’s arms swayed to the orchestral composition, channeling his inner heartbreaker. Leaving the crowd in awe as his facial features pulled together to gaze passionately into the distance. He easily maneuvered his long limbs, taking a few exaggerated strides to be closer to the audience.

In comparison with the pop medley Wonho had just finished which had the crowd dancing along, Daniel had this crowd mesmerized, one step away from having them in the palm of his hand.

_‘You're always worth it, and you deserve it, the way you work it’_

Executing a perfect pirouette, Daniel felt the beads of sweat whipping off him as he spun. The haze of color he danced through mixed from golden to a burnt orange, almost sunset red, radiating intensity. His black button up that was strategically unbuttoned at the top and bottom only being held together by three buttons in the middle slowly revealed his chest as he popped his shoulders, and his perfect abs as he dipped his hips. He crouched down to the edge of the stage and stared across the audience, taking one moment to assess the sea of faces.

In the center of Daniel’s view, further towards the back of the floor, in a rounded booth all to himself was Sungwoon. At that moment, in a room full of watching eyes, Daniel could only see Sungwoon. As if he had a point to prove, as if he had a statement to make.

Letting the beat carry his body with every synchronized move, Daniel gave the tiniest of smirks. One would think it was aimed towards his boss but who was to say? He took a few steps away from the edge and swung himself into an effortless flip; carrying his weight with ease defined by his b-boy skills.

Daniel’s performance came to an end, folding down onto his knees in dramatic flair, holding a hand to his heaving chest. The roar of the audience sounded gradually in his ears as he surrendered his stage persona and returned to himself.

Everyone was pleased with Daniel’s performance, Daniel included. To receive a standing ovation from strangers was a new high for him.

“That was phenomenal.”

“Damn, boy. Where have you been hiding all this time?”

“If he’s going to be performing like _that_ , put my act before his, please.”

Daniel smiled proudly, all his teeth on display with his eyes disappearing into slits. The amount of satisfaction coursing through his veins elevated when Taemin enveloped him in a hug, marvelously enthused with Daniel’s debut. Daniel was in heaven. The only person amongst the sea of recognizable and unrecognizable faces that Daniel didn’t see was Sungwoon. Typically, Daniel tried to stay out of his way, avoiding his advances but that evening he wanted to be praised by his boss. In some way it was more of a personal praise rather than professional. Man to man instead of employer to employee. Regardless, Daniel finished the night on a high. He was the man of the night and his pockets carried double the amount of cash home than usual.

 

 

 

The next rehearsal day found Daniel dressed in his new Adidas tracksuit courtesy to that bountiful first check. Should he have spent that much money on clothes? _No_ but everyone knew the first check never fully made it to the bank.

“Bro, you killed it last night!” BM’s booming voice carried through the room in all English. Daniel was grateful for his above average skills in the language. The taller male pat Daniel’s butt lightheartedly.

“Where’s the rest of the crew?” Daniel wondered, adjusting his baseball cap.

“On a love mission.”

Cue the dressing room doors bursting open. Like a wild pack of wolves, the remaining dancers approached, surrounding Wonho as the man tried to maneuver his way through the mob.

“Wonho, give me your phone! Give me two seconds and he’ll be your man! Officially!”

Wonho shook them all off, swatting their arms away. “I want to take things slow!” He emphasized, running behind Daniel to use him as a human shield.

“Slow my ass. He’s your wallpaper!”

It was then that Daniel understood what the commotion was about. “Is this about Hyungwon?” He asked over his shoulder.

“His name is Hyungwon?!”

“Oh, come on! Daniel knew before we did? Where’s the trust, Wonho?”

Daniel had briefly met Wonho’s mysterious model lover one evening when Daniel was still the brand new busboy and the willowy male had asked for the bathroom. It was hardly an encounter to be up in arms about.

“Stop acting like you guys don’t know who he is!” Wonho shouted over everyone.

Truth be told, no one really knew who the guy was because Wonho refused to officially introduce him. What the guys knew about him they learned by stalking his Instagram.

“BM, wrestle the phone away from him!”

BM tossed his hands up defensively. “Look, the last time I opened his phone I was greeted with nudes. I see enough dicks backstage. I am sick and tired of it.” Daniel laughed at that. BM was one of the straight guys of the pack.

In the midst of all the rough housing, Daniel caught sight of their boss glancing at them amusedly as he walked past them into his office. Daniel broke away from the chaos and wandered down the hall to him.

“Come in.”

Daniel shut the door behind him and stood at attention before Sungwoon’s desk. He waited for a greeting but after a few awkward seconds of silence, Daniel took it upon himself to begin.

“Hey.” He said and quietly cleared his throat.

“Hey.”

It was strange to receive a one word reply from the man who always had a string of colorful vocabulary at his disposal.

“You watched my performance.” Daniel prompted. Sungwoon stared continuously at his computer screen as his hands flew across the keyboard. “What did you think?” The point was to sound casual but he may have come off as nervous.

“Best performance of the night.”

The pressure that had been weighing Daniel down for the past few weeks completely vanished at Sungwoon’s monotone admittance. Daniel was elated. Feeling less on edge, a smirk appeared on his face.

“So, why didn’t I see you afterwards?”

Sungwoon sighed and stretched his neck. “Because,” He said, leveling Daniel with his full attention. “I would have taken you into the VIP room and showed you how much I really liked it.”

Daniel stilled, a gazelle caught in a stare down with his predator, until Sungwoon broke their trance with a smile. “Keep up the good work, Daniel.”

A nervous shutter escaped Daniel’s lips at the same time a spark of adrenaline coursed his veins. For a brief moment, Daniel wondered if he was turning into a victim of Stockholm Syndrome.

“Yes sir.”

 

 

 

“Halmeoni, I have an issue.”

Cozily wrapped in a handknit throw blanket with a warm chocolate chip cookie in his grasp, Daniel confessed his worry. His sweet elderly neighbor sat across from him continuing to knit as she answered.

“Tell me what the issue is.” She said, smiling warmly.

Daniel licked the melted chocolate off his finger and sighed, caving deeper into the sofa. “There’s this guy at work.”

“Mhm.”

“Who’s not acting right. I’m not sure if I should report him or what.”

Halmeoni paused to gaze sternly at Daniel over her glasses. “If he’s treating you in any manner that you find absolutely inappropriate, honey, don’t be afraid to report him.”

“No,” Daniel grimaced. How could he put this in a way that she would understand better? Daniel still had not come clean about his nightly profession and he still was not ready. “He just does… questionable things. It’s nothing too crazy but… It’s the things that he says sometimes.” Daniel scratched his head in utter confusion.

“Okay, I won’t ask exactly what he’s doing but I will assume that he continues to behave this way because you give him a reaction.” Daniel blinked in realization. Thinking of all his past encounters with Sungwoon, he _did_ give a reaction. One that always spread a smile or smirk across Sungwoon’s face in victory. “Stop giving him the reaction he expects. Do the opposite. Or better yet, dish it back to him. Treat him how he treats you and see how he takes that.”

It was the golden rule every child had learned to abide by. Now, Daniel was slightly uncertain about regarding Sungwoon as a piece of meat although that was how he himself was treated but it did ignite a fire in the pit of his stomach.

Daniel finished off his cookie and nodded his head decisively. “You’re right. I don’t know how you’re right,” Halmeoni grinned knowingly. “But you are. I have to stop being played like a dummy.” Daniel stood and folded the throw blanket over his arm. “Thank you for having me. I’m going to be a man now.”

Halmeoni chuckled. “You’re going to set this fellow straight right now?”  

Daniel rested the throw over the back of the couch and the youngest cat in the house stopped a few feet before him and stared. Big round eyes waiting for his next move. “Not yet.” He lowered himself and the cat who’s name he learned was Sunny turned around and fled. “I need to handle some other business.”

By business Daniel meant going to the farmer’s market for his daytime shift. Non-school days were for deli duty. The payoff was nowhere near what he made in one night at the club but a little extra cash never hurt anyone.

From his peripheral, Daniel saw a shadow approach the counter. He carefully stopped slicing the huge ham and stepped around the machine to greet the customer. Taking on his customer service persona he gave a friendly smile.

“Hello, how can I-”

It was like finding a shiny quarter in a pile of horse shit. There, in front of the counter, _Daniel’s_ counter at the local _farmer’s market_ was Mr. Ha _Millionaire_ Sungwoon. Was he hallucinating? Had all the physical and mental stress finally gotten to Daniel’s brain? Daniel couldn’t help but look around him trying to locate some form of normalcy in the given situation.

Sungwoon looked ridiculous. In his real leather loafers and hand tailored beige casual suit with buttons probably sewn on by someone’s poor grandmother that shopped at this very market. He was blatantly out of place there but Daniel knew he was unbothered by the fact.

“What are you doing here?”

A perfectly sardonic smile emerged on Sungwoon’s face and he kept his hands tucked into his pockets as he glanced over the deli display sweepingly.

“Just visiting.” His reply came so unperturbed it physically annoyed Daniel; the muscles in his face twitching. Why was he checking up on him? But then it dawned on him; the words of wisdom imparted by his wise neighbor.

_He does that because you give him a good reaction. Don’t. Dish it back to him instead._

“You missed me that much you had to step out of your comfort zone to see me?”

Sungwoon’s eyes snapped up to Daniel’s face in an instant. He stared hard for a few moments before his lips were coerced into a crooked smirk. He sure wasn’t expecting that one. Score one for Daniel.

“This place is a lot better than I pictured to be honest.” Sungwoon retorted, in a way to save his pride.

Daniel crossed his arms. “What did you expect? Poor working conditions so you could call the health inspector on us?”

“You’re always on the defensive with me. Relax, would you?”

Daniel blinked away from him. Steering the conversation in a different direction, he pulled off his gloves. “Can I get you something? Since you’re already here.”

From the muted expression on his boss’s face Daniel gathered that the man didn’t do his own shopping which to his understanding meant he didn’t cook either.

Sungwoon hummed after a second of thought. “Sure. What’s the best meat you have?”

Of course he couldn’t say that with a straight face and Daniel couldn’t withhold his eye roll and tired half chuckle.

“The most popular is the honey turkey but personally I would recommend the spicy chicken.” Daniel answered, laying down that deli knowledge.

Sungwoon ran a finger beneath his bangs to push a few hairs out of the way and tilted his head. “You mean you’re not the finest selection here?”

_Don’t give in. Don’t give in._

Daniel shook his head but kept a neutral expression. “Do you want a sandwich?” He questioned in return.  

Sungwoon pouted his lips, opting to stay quiet and nodded.

Another customer arrived and Daniel addressed her with his most charming smile. The one that drove everyone to his lane at school. “I’ll be right with you.”

The girl batted her lashes and gave him a flirty okay. Daniel saw Sungwoon causally turn to her and give her a judging once-over. Score 2 for Daniel.

“Can I have something else with that?” Sungwoon spoke up. “Meat-wise.”

“What’s your favorite meat?” Daniel called over his shoulder as he prepared the ingredients for the sandwich on the counter. He turned back to the display already opening it as he waited for Sungwoon’s answer.

There was a threatening look in Sungwoon’s eye but Daniel was too late to catch it. “Hmm. Well, I like to eat cock-”

“PEPPERONI!” Daniel yelled, eyes widening into saucers. “You want pepperoni on that sandwich! Coming right up!”

He hastily spun around, ignoring the vivid shock on the girl’s face. Daniel felt uneasy for throwing her into the crossfire between Sungwoon and him but he had no idea Sungwoon would stoop that low.

Daniel’s face burned as he laid the tomato’s and lettuce onto the chicken. Score 7 for Sungwoon, -2 for him. He put the sandwich in the toaster and immediately tended to the customer wishing to smother all the awkwardness with over friendliness. Thankfully her order was simple and Daniel was able to get her going within five minutes. She thanked Daniel but not before casting a weary glance between the two men.

Left alone with his boss once more, Daniel tossed the neatly wrapped sandwich on the counter and directed a heated glare towards the shorter man. “What the fuck?”

Sungwoon averted his attention to the chips rack next to the deli display. He pursed his thick lips. “What?”

“ _What?_ I thought you were going to stop doing that. That’s what.” Daniel snapped. He looked around the store cautiously. “People talk around here. I don’t need weird rumors going around.”

“Rumors about what?”

“About the deli boy and the random rich guy at the farmer’s market. I have enough issues than to be linked to you.”

Sungwoon furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong with being linked to me? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?”

This was getting out of hand. Daniel felt like he was arguing with his significant other. One that which he did not have.

Daniel nudged the sandwich on the counter. “Tell me what you think later.”

He left Sungwoon’s question unanswered and he had half a thought that Sungwoon was going to demand a response but he picked up his food with no rebuttal.

“Do I pay you for this or what?” He asked, reaching for his wallet.

Daniel snorted. “You pay at the register.”

Sungwoon wrinkled his nose, seeing the line he had to wait in. “Can’t you do it for me?”

Daniel leaned closer into the meat display and lowered his voice. “You can boss me around the club but you can’t do that here.” He gestured towards the line. “Goodbye, hyung.”

Sungwoon grinned and finally turned away. Daniel exhaled and watched the cashier swoon over Sungwoon’s appearance. Reaching for a new pair of gloves, he shook his head. “Bastard.”

 

 

 

Thursday nights were for double shifts. In the morning, Daniel was on deli duty but by evening he transformed into his sexy stripper persona. It was tricky managing his schedule at first and dodging his friends but he got the hang of it quickly. If Hannah Montana could do it, Daniel certainly could also. (And he was just a stripper, not a popstar!)

Sitting in a canopied booth, Daniel scratched his scalp aggressively. College algebra 2 was a bitch. He erased the equation he had worked out in his notebook and stared a hole into his textbook. Maybe if he stared hard enough it would burst into flames and he could tell his professor his cat ate it.

“Hey.”

Daniel stopped pressing his fingers into his temples enough to look up and over his shoulder.

It was his club but Daniel was always caught off guard whenever Sungwoon popped up. He was still in the same outfit from before but his shirt had changed. It was royal blue with an open slit down his chest. Daniel traced his exposed collarbones up to his thick neck, admired his red lips and then looked him in the eye.

_I wonder what else is thick about him._

“Hey.” Daniel said, clearing his throat and returning his attention to his assignment.

Sungwoon left a water bottle on the table for Daniel and shifted to see what the younger was doing. “Math?” He asked, crinkling his nose.

Daniel started fidgeting with the pencil in his hand, twisting it between his index finger and thumb. “Yeah. Algebra.” He commented distracted.

“Let me see.” Sungwoon twisted the textbook and leaned down. His shirt hung loose and Daniel couldn’t stop himself from looking down it like the typical horny male he was, admiring the crease in Sungwoon’s defined chest. Sungwoon bit the side of his lip in concentration and Daniel’s stare jumped to his mouth.

_Again with the lips, Daniel. What’s wrong with you today?_

“The answer is 42.”

“Huh?”

Sungwoon tapped his finger on the problem Daniel was working on and straightened up. “42. First you have to…”

The detailed explanation went in one ear and out the other. Daniel nodded his head every few seconds to feign understanding so as to not look like a complete idiot but truly Sungwoon’s words did not compute in his mind. He’d solved the equation in under two minutes without paper, pen or calculator. Was that the key to running a successful business?

“Were you a math geek in another life?” Daniel joked.

Sungwoon snorted. “Not a geek. I’m just good with numbers. No need to insult my intelligence.”

“My bad,” Daniel pressed his lips together and jotted down 42 in the answer line without doing the work for it. He scratched his ear and reached for the water bottle that had been placed there for him.

“Math is a pretty sensible subject.” Sungwoon said, already looking at the next problem. “Every equation has a solution.”

In the dim lighting of the room, Sungwoon might have resembled a scholarly business man with a knack for financial statistics. Daniel the business student might have captured an interest for him.

“Your sandwich was pretty good, by the way.” Sungwoon grinned, crossing his arms. “Let me hire you as a caterer.”

“For spicy chicken sandwiches? That’s a joke, right?”

“As much a joke as me preferring pepperoni instead of other meat.”

Daniel gritted his teeth. “Ah. I see.” He avoided Sungwoon’s double entendre by focusing back on his homework. A gentle hand found its way to his back.

“If you ever need help with homework or anything, let me know. I have a masters’ degree in this shit. Might as well put it to good use.”

“Is that some sort of invitation?”

Sungwoon laughed and briefly squeezed the back of Daniel’s neck. “No, I’m being serious this time.”

Before Daniel could offer a genuine thank you, Wonho’s voice stretched across the room. “Boss, is that you?”

Sungwoon stepped away from the table and raised his hands in the air. “Yes, it is I.”

“We’ve been seeing you around these parts too often, chief. What’s your motive? What are you planning?” BM questioned. He pointed at Sungwoon suspiciously as all the dancers approached the dressing room.

“Any reason you’ve been showing up more often, Sungwoon?” Jongin asked in his soft voice. When he was close enough, he elbowed Sungwoon in the side and kept walking.

Sungwoon hummed and adjusted the hems of his long sleeves, answering to the dancers’ retreating backsides. “Well, it’s been more interesting around here. More to see these days.” He smirked and cast Daniel a fleeting glance that of course went unnoticed.

“Daniel! Don’t think we didn’t see you over there. Come through! Our costumes are kinky tonight!”

Daniel started shutting his books and cleaning up the table. “What are these costumes, hyung?” He asked Sungwoon who was still lingering.

Sungwoon shrugged. “Go see for yourself.”

That night went down in history for Daniel. Walking into the lavish dressing room he was ambushed with items he had never seen nor used in his life. It took twenty minutes of resistance before they left him alone to find out it was another one of their stupid pranks. Daniel had launched all the furry buttplug tails into the garbage and buried them with more trash.

 

 

 

Daniel was rarely ever home during the day, but just this once he made an exception to bring Halmeoni the milk she asked for. Otherwise it would have been a 2 AM delivery and he’d have to explain why he was out so late with traces of eyeliner in his lashes.

Halmeoni was at the stoop of their building just as she said she would be when Daniel jogged up to the building.

“Thank you so much, Daniel. You’re a sweetheart!” The old woman cooed, patting Daniel’s shoulder. “Have you eaten?” She offered in her usual spiel.

“Yes! Don’t worry. I’m going to work now.” Daniel said, vaguely pointing in a direction away from their home.

“Oh? _Work?_ ” The old woman grinned cunningly. “How’s that going, hotshot?”

Daniel chuckled and nervously pressed his lips together. He wondered if should unload his thoughts on her real quick since he hadn’t updated her since the other day and he was dealing with conflicting emotions.

“What’s on your mind, honey? I see it written in your face. Is this guy still harassing you?”

“No, it’s not... exactly like _that_. I don’t.... mind that much... anymore… I guess?” Daniel stuttered. His mind was just as jumbled as his speech.

Daniel, somewhere along the lines, had started to question himself. Whereas he used to find Sungwoon’s advances off-putting, now their little game of cat and mouse had become more entertaining than he ever planned for. 

A playful grin slowly appeared on Halmeoni’s face. “Oh,” She said with a higher intonation of her voice as if she knew exactly what Daniel was going through and found some amusement in it. “So, it’s like _that_? You find him attractive?”

Daniel’s face flushed down to his neck. “Um.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, honey. You’re human.”

“But it’s all like prohibited behavior. I was certain I didn’t like him like that but lately…” Daniel complained, adjusting the bag over his shoulder. “That’s why I’m kind of stuck.”

“Well, honey, you don’t choose who you fall in love with.”

Daniel sputtered. “I’m not in love with him!”

“It happens! Sometimes you fall in love with people you’re not supposed to. Been there, done that.” Halmeoni shrugged her shoulders and Daniel stood there awkwardly.

“Uh,” He said as his mind buffered. “I’m not in love with him. I just- maybe- I don’t know… am suddenly attracted? To him? And I at least know he’s attracted to me! He’s kind of,” Daniel looked to the side. “…vulgar.”

“Daniel, if it’s something that bothers you, speak to him. Miscommunications begin because no one wants to talk about it.” Daniel wasn’t too sure he could speak to his boss about this in a passive manner but he was thankful for the advice anyway. “And in regards to how you feel about him,” Halmeoni smirked and Daniel knew he was never going to see the end of her teasing. “Let it all play out. If he’s a coworker I’m sure it can’t be that forbidden.”

_If only he wasn’t my boss._

 

 

 

Leveling up his friendship with Jimin started to become a regular occurrence for Daniel. Despite how tricky it could get if he found out where Daniel spent his evenings, it was fun. Jimin had fancy cars and access to exclusive things Daniel would never have access too. Daniel wasn’t friends with him for the luxury of it all but hey, it was nice.

“We just bought the newest VR system and I’ve been dying to get my hands on it. Hyung is always using it when I want to use it.” Jimin’s face dropped in annoyance at his older brother.

The glass elevator arrived at the top floor and Jimin impatiently shuffled his feet waiting for the doors to part. It was an immensely beautiful day out and the view from the penthouse was breathtakingly wide. Daniel could see Seoul for miles. He drooled at the view and followed Jimin through the penthouse he had come to familiarize himself with.

The top tier of the building offered 5 rooms to which Sungwoon had redesigned into various spaces and 4 bathrooms. Why in the world would 1 person, 2 including Jimin, need 4 bathrooms? Daniel had made it his personal mission to investigate each bathroom for its differences. For example, one had a mounted flat screen tv, the other had a movable bar deck, and the third had a partial sauna. The only bathroom Daniel had yet to inspect was the one in the master bathroom. As curious as Daniel was about it, he was hesitant to enter the lion’s den. One wrong step and he could end up in his underwear, on his knees with the lion himself and Daniel just was not prepared for such an event.

“I’m just going to run to my room really fast. I hid the headsets in there.” Jimin murmured mischievously and dashed by Sungwoon who was at the island in the kitchen. “Sup, big bro!”

Sungwoon looked up disgruntled. “Take your shit out of here! I don’t know how that became your room, brat!”

Daniel gave a lopsided grin to his boss and adjusted his crossbody bag as he approached the counter. As always there was paperwork strewn about before the millionaire boss but these ones included photos of bathtubs and crystal shower heads.

“Are we getting a new addition to the dressing room?” Daniel asked, low enough for only Sungwoon to hear.

Sungwoon raised his eyebrows. “You wish.”

Daniel moved over to his side to get a closer look. “So what are you doing?”

“I want to remodel my bathroom.”

“Is the sauna not hot enough for you?” Daniel joked.

“Not that one. My personal bathroom in the master bedroom.” Sungwoon threw a glance over his left shoulder and slowly raised it to Daniel’s face.

Daniel rested his arm against the back of Sungwoon’s metallic hightop chair and leaned in further to analyze the options displayed on the table. He could smell Sungwoon’s cologne radiating off his neck and clothes.

“What’s so different about your bathroom?”

“That’s my point.” Sungwoon commented, turning back to the samples. “It needs a special touch of something.” The arm that casually laid against his lap came to life, running his fingertips against the tops of Daniel’s jean clad thighs. “Something to make it feel even better.”

In situations like these Daniel used to channel his inner Halmeoni and seek her advice but as of late, Daniel hadn’t much trouble responding to Sungwoon’s advances. Nor did he mind them as much as he used to. For whatever reason that may be.

Daniel minutely moved forward until his breath was warm on the shell of his boss’s ear. “What do you have in mind?”

They were nose to nose challenging each other with silent looks when Jimin reentered the scene. Daniel backed away unaffected.

“Are we getting a new bathroom?” Jimin exclaimed, plopping the VR headsets onto the marble island.

“ _We’re_ not getting anything. I am.” Sungwoon answered snottily.

“We’re not getting anything.” Jimin mimicked.

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “I’m thinking I’ll do a Jacuzzi next to the shower. Big enough for two people. Daniel, what do you think?”

Daniel hated getting thrown into the middle of their petty tantrums. Sungwoon always tended to pull Daniel to his side by manipulating him with sexual advances.

“Seems like you tend to have many visitors so is a two seater enough?”

Jimin snickered. “Even Daniel knows you’re a slut.”

Sungwoon sighed and shook his head. “You’re just too young to understand.”

Jimin sucked his teeth and grabbed the headsets. “Let’s go.”

Walking down the hall to the game room Daniel was stopped in his tracks.

“See you tonight, Daniel.”

Jimin turned around with a huge invisible question mark on his forehead. “What?” He yelled back at his brother.

“Oh I meant see _you,_ Jimin.” Sungwoon corrected with an innocently vicious smile. “When I come back from the club. You know.” He shrugged his shoulder and collected the paperwork from the table. Obviously he was bitter about the remark Daniel had made.

“You’re fucking weird.” Jimin snarled and Daniel followed him with one last empty stare at Sungwoon.      

 

 

 

That evening Daniel learned that Sungwoon liked to take the employees of his club to competitor’s locations. Market research and employee development he’d called it. For the other dancers it was a free night of debauchery and drinks on Sungwoon’s tab. Their boss did linger by the bar however, hawk like eyes mentally taking notes on every little thing that both intrigued and displeased him in order to morph that knowledge into something of use at his own club.

“Hey new guy! Get us a round of vodka shots!” Taecyeon yelled over the EDM beat blasting from the speakers. Daniel raised an ok sign and jogged over to the bar.

“Enjoying yourself, Daniel?”

It was a strange moment of déjà vu but Daniel could not pinpoint why he felt that way.

“Yeah.” He nodded and licked his alcohol chapped lips. “I’m sorry but have we met before or something? A long time ago maybe? I’m getting this really weird sense of déjà vu.”

Sungwoon mouthed the rim of his martini glass. “Do you not remember the night you drunkenly called me hot?”

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead. It was news to him. “Uh, no. Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know.” Sungwoon stared at him earnestly. “You tell me. Why would you?”

Looking at his boss with the multi colored laser lights shining behind him, Daniel felt his entire body tighten.

“Well,” He started because there was no use denying it any longer. “I guess I can soberly admit that I wasn’t lying.”

Sungwoon coyly pursed his lips. “I know you weren’t. You’re one of those guys that gets bold with alcoholic encouragement. I know your type.”

“And what exactly is my type?” Daniel responded, feeling intrepid. He planted his elbow onto the bar deck and rested his index finger on his chin pensively.

Sungwoon hummed, swallowing the last sip of his drink and raised his chin. “Five foot six men with pretty faces and nice asses who have tons of money.”

The level of audacity imbedded into Sungwoon’s blood stream was amazing. Daniel scoffed and thanked the bartender for the shots. “That’s funny because I know no guys of the sort.”

Sungwoon subtly reached his hand across the bar and stroked Daniel’s fingertips with a wily smile. “Well, let me introduce you to one then.”

Daniel ran his tongue along his teeth in an attempt to withhold his incredulous laughter. His mouth opened to give a response but the words halted in his throat the minute he saw a disgustingly familiar individual. Unfortunately, said individual also saw Daniel turn away from him.

“What’s wrong?” Sungwoon asked.

“Nothing. I’m going back.” Daniel said but his eyebrows were knit together anxiously.

For the past few days there had been a weird middle aged man attempting things with Daniel at the club. It contrasted with what he had told Jay the other day about patrons respecting him and staying within boundaries so Daniel had stayed quiet hoping the situation would resolve itself but seeing as the man had found him at this club too and made a beeline towards him Daniel knew it was more serious than he thought.

The table was of course sans his coworkers when Daniel set the shots down. An open invitation for this creep to talk to him.

“I didn’t know you worked both clubs.”

Daniel prayed for patience and responded. “I’m here visiting.”

The second the man laid his filthy hand on Daniel’s arm Daniel had the sudden urge to deck the greasy haired, sweaty guy. “Don’t touch me.”

“If you’re not working you must have some time for me. Come on.” The man’s shifty eyes and unshaven Grinch looking face invoked Daniel’s gag reflexes.

“Back the fuck up.”

Daniel’s eyes enlarged at Sungwoon’s sudden rough grip at the neck of the man’s shirt.

“Hey! Mind your own business!” The man slurred as be balanced himself.

“ _I’m_ in charge at this club. This _is_ my business.”

“I’m a regular here! I’ve never seen you around.” The man sneered.

“That’s because I’m the fucking owner.” Sungwoon lied. “Now get the hell out! If I even see your dirty ass across the street I’ll personally arrest you myself for sexual harassment.” Sungwoon barked, a vicious fire in his eyes.

To say Daniel was impressed was an understatement. To say he wasn’t the least bit turned on would be a lie.

“Are you okay?” Sungwoon turned to him concerned.

Daniel nodded. “I’m fine. You didn’t have to do that.”

“How long have you been dealing with him?”

Although Daniel wanted to deny it he knew his boss could see right through him. “About a week at the club.” He admitted, trying to feign nonchalance.

“You have to tell us when these things happen, Daniel. How else are we to protect you?” Daniel stared at the buttons of Sungwoon’s shirt before meeting his unusually tender gaze. “I told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you and I mean it.”

It was after that moment that Sungwoon began to show more possession over Daniel. Whether it was personal or professional was unclear to Daniel because it was tiptoeing the edge of both.

 

 

 

“Hey. Let me buy you a drink.”

It was the first time since Daniel started working there that anyone approached him personally to offer him a drink. Usually they had drinks sent to him anonymously or from across the room with a wave of a hand. Most of the time Daniel accepted them not thinking too much of it because they were either females or much older men.

This particular admirer couldn’t be older than 30 and he sat down next to Daniel on the red velvet sofa across the room from the bar. The man left a respectable amount of space between them and Daniel appreciated that.

“Sure.” Daniel responded, keeping his expression guarded but friendly.

He settled comfortably into the sofa waiting for his drink with his chin raised a little. One thing he had learned from the other dancers was that you had to carry yourself with poise and elegance. Make everyone around you desire you even if you were doing nothing.

The man approached Daniel once more, handing the glass to him and sat down.

“I’ve never seen you in here before. Are you new to this type of crowd?”

“I am.”

The man nodded. “What brings you in?”

“Hmm?” Daniel hummed, not understanding the question.

“Are you meeting up with someone? Do you like watching the performances?” The man’s eyes gestured to the dancer on the table a few feet away.

“Oh,” Daniel exclaimed. This man thought he was just a visitor. It was probably the suit. The theme of the night related to the mafia so everyone was dressed in tailored suits. _Designer_ tailored suits and when Daniel had seen the embroidered logo on the breast pocket of his suit his eyes grew large; it was a lot of money to spend on a costume.

“I’m just here for the vibes.” Daniel said. Acting was a part of this job so if this man believed Daniel was a patron he was going to play the part. “The drinks are good. The men are handsome.” He said that last part with his eyes not leaving the man.

A crooked smile emerged on the man’s face and he took a sip from his drink. “I’m Kang Minhyuk.”

“Oh! I’m Kang also.” Daniel rarely gave out his last name to anyone but finding someone with the same name was rare for him.

“Really? That’s interesting. What’s your first name?”

“Daniel.”

“I see we have things in common already, Daniel.” Minhyuk smiled and then paused to remove his phone from his blazer pocket. Daniel saw a glimpse of his wallpaper and his interest was piqued yet again.

“Are those your cats?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Minhyuk turned the screen on again and faced it towards Daniel. “Yeah. My 2 girls.”

It was the most interesting conversation Daniel had ever held with a visitor since he started working there and all they were talking about were their cats. It must not have looked like it from an outsider’s perspective, however.

“He’s off limits.”

Daniel whipped his head around at the stern voice and hand on his elbow. Sungwoon pulled him up and gave Minhyuk a terse smile. Minhyuk also stood, baring confusion on his face. “Thank you for your patronage.” Sungwoon said and led Daniel away to a secluded area.

Daniel hadn’t even gotten the chance to explain himself to Minhyuk but let himself get whisked away by his boss without a second glance at the older man he had charmed.

“What are you doing?” He asked. “You’re jipping me out of money.”

There was a hardness to Sungwoon’s eyes and Daniel had never been on the receiving end of it. “There are plenty others ways to make money in here.”

“We were just talking. Why did you interrupt? I was aware you monitored client-employee interactions but not to this extent.” Daniel frowned.

Sungwoon’s eyes snaked around the room and his shoulders were stiff as he spoke. “I didn’t like where it was heading.”

“Where was it heading?”

“To the VIP lounge. Where you’re not allowed.”

Daniel was taken aback. “I’m pretty sure we weren’t going up there. He didn’t even know I’m a dancer. Even so, if someone _did_ want me to escort them up there what’s the issue? It’s my job isn’t it?”

Sungwoon looked at him. “Your job is to be down here. You’re not allowed in there with anyone else but me.”

There was a hidden challenge disguised in Sungwoon’s words and Daniel took the bait.

“If that’s how you really feel then meet me in the VIP room.”

It was Daniel’s boldest statement yet. Said with the poise of a client in place of a dancer. The club owner’s stare, eating up the right side of Daniel’s face, was hot. Daniel reciprocated the look not backing down although he wasn’t sure what compelled him to utter those words when he knew they were the start of the unraveling of Pandora’s box.

“The Jasmine room is free at 11. If you’re _man_ enough,” The patronizing voice left its effects on Daniel, getting under his skin and provoking him. “I’ll see you then.”

Sungwoon glided away on a cloud of superiority and nonchalance. He had this vexing ability to make Daniel feel like a wanted man and a vapid child all at once. Daniel was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him riled up anymore. If it was a game that Sungwoon wanted to play, Daniel was going to raise the stakes.

 

 

 

A few minutes after 11 found Sungwoon, cigarette in hand, puffing smoke into the cool air of VIP lounge number 2. One leg crossed over the other while his free arm hung over the back of the black Italian leather sofa.

It was 2 hours ago when he’d propositioned Daniel. Part empty dare, part hidden request. Would he take Sungwoon up on his offer? Sungwoon was curious to find out. He could hear the opening lyrics of TVXQ’s _Mirotic_ booming from the sound system of the club downstairs and knew Wonho was performing his set.  

His foot bounced to the infectious beat as he took another long drag of his cigarette. His eyes wandered around the lounge as did his mind, recalling all the encounters he’d had with the alluring newcomer and how satisfying it would be to get into his pants finally. The thought alone had Sungwoon’s dick stiffening.

The song was reaching its climax but Sungwoon was nowhere near reaching his contrary to what he assumed he’d be doing at this time in this room. He exhaled one last time and smothered his cigarette in the ashtray on the glass table in the center of the room. He stood, brushing off the wrinkles and dust on his suit and refolded his collar. He moved to the door brushing off his unwarranted anticipation but the remains were visible on his stoic face.

“I have better things to do anyway.”

 

 

When Daniel began this new semester of school he hoped the only dilemma he’d have to dissolve was his money situation. The same situation as every semester, as every year. He not once considered being in the predicament he was in now. But would anyone predict being in this situation?

Daniel was hesitant. He was stressed. There he was with a good paying job, albeit taboo, bringing home ridiculous money. Yet on the other hand, there he was with a fine man who wanted to be royally dicked down by him. Daniel was a man too. It may seem that money, his Mom and cats were all he focused on but there was space in his agenda for some loving.

The problem? This attractive man was his boss. The _owner_ of this elusive strip club that Daniel had gotten webbed into. It didn’t matter what Taemin or Jay said. That he was a good worker that brought in more clientele. If he took one wrong step with Sungwoon, his ass was out on the curb, gone and out of a high paying job. He was playing with fire and that fire could take everything away from him and convert him into a struggling student again. After taking the dancer job, Daniel didn’t have to dodge the landlord anymore. The water and the lights weren’t getting shut off. He could kick his feet up and study in peace.

Was he willing to risk it all for some ass?

Another questioning factor to add to his self-doubt was that Daniel didn’t quite know how serious Sungwoon was about everything. About him. He played around with Daniel too much to be considered just a joke but since Daniel was the only one who seemed to catch his boss in the act, Daniel wondered if he was reading into it too much. Perhaps he was seeing something that wasn’t actually there.

But there was only one way to find out.

He knocked back three whiskey shots as he made his final decision to let everything go to hell. He flashbacked to every single time Sungwoon vivaciously flirted with him and shrugged on his suit jacket. If anything went wrong, Daniel had a well thought out plan.

“I’ll sue his ass.”

 

 

 

Daniel reached the top of the stairs, regulating his breathing so he could disguise the fact that he hauled ass to get up to the lounge. The area was debatably vacant, he noticed as he dusted a glance through his peripherals. Straightening his back, Daniel took large steps into the muted hallway he had yet to explore. Precisely at that moment, the door to his immediate right opened and he caught sight of his boss; slender fingers combing through his strategically styled hair.

Daniel’s eyes flashed red with desire.

With newfound confidence, he planted a palm against Sungwoon’s chest, manhandling him back inside the private lounge.

His lips latched onto Sungwoon’s immediately, swallowing the elder’s surprised gasp; the door slamming shut behind them. His large hands found purchase on Sungwoon’s hips while Sungwoon clutched his shoulders.

“Were you waiting for me?” Daniel asked, his grip instinctively possessive.

Sungwoon’s eyes shown with gleeful surprise. “I thought you wouldn’t show up. Too _pussy_.”

Daniel breathed out a self-assured laugh against Sungwoon’s lips and minutely shook his head. “Not tonight.” ~~~~

One coveted flash of eye contact and Daniel was reeled in by the front of his finely pressed white shirt. He slipped his arms firm around Sungwoon’s waist as a pair wrapped around his neck bringing them chest to chest. Their breaths turned heavy with desire, blowing warm air through their noses while their mouths moved in sync. Zealous hands ventured about pulling at hair and grabbing at ass cheeks.

Sungwoon lowered himself off his tiptoes to walk them towards the sofa against the opposite wall. Daniel pushed at Sungwoon’s blazer, sliding it off and carelessly tossing it aside as he shrugged out of his own with Sungwoon’s fingertips grazing the lengths of his arms. Their movements became faster, patience running thin, kisses growing insistent. It wasn’t enough to let their hands roam around the other’s body; soon, shirts were getting untucked and buttons undone. The backs of Sungwoon’s calves hit the couch and he took control, rotating their position so he could push Daniel down and straddle him.

Daniel massaged Sungwoon’s hips as they kissed and Sungwoon moved to leave wet kisses on his right pec, making his way down Daniel’s muscular torso, unbuttoning the remainder of his shirt as he went. Daniel felt Sungwoon’s tongue dip into his belly button and fingertips dance at the hem of his black suit pants. His boss mouthed down his light happy trail and reached for his belt undoing it. Daniel’s blood pounded in his ears in sheer anticipation. He brought Sungwoon’s face back up, messily locking lips while they worked together to remove Daniel’s pants and briefs.

Wasting no time, Sungwoon broke away. With their lips shiny with moisture and without breaking eye contact, he settled between Daniel’s legs and sighed, tepid breath fanning against the base of Daniel’s dick. Daniel closed his eyes and bit back a moan. Sungwoon rubbed the tops of Daniel’s thighs until the younger fixed his gaze on him.

Having Daniel’s full attention, Sungwoon took him in his mouth, tongue running against the underside of his swollen length. He swallowed him halfway then started sucking his way off until only the tip was in his mouth. Daniel had a perfect view of Sungwoon’s thick lips puckered around his leaking head and it was insane. It took all of his self-control not to shoot off a rocket right there but Daniel was a grown man and this was not his first time so he willed himself to relax.

He let Sungwoon suck him off until the vibrations of his moans around his cock had his breaths coming out as shuddered sighs and he knew he was close. Daniel tugged on Sungwoon’s hair not caring about mussing it and flipped them over so he was now on top. Removing his hand from the elder’s locks, Daniel reached for Sungwoon’s unattended dick, palming it through his pants. Sungwoon sighed loudly at the relief of being touched. He unbuckled his belt, letting Daniel pull his pants off for him.

Daniel fisted Sungwoon’s length and started jerking him off, listening to his erotic sighs. Pretty soon Sungwoon was reaching for something beneath the sofa and Daniel hazily watched him open a drawer at the bottom of the couch and hand him a medium sized bottle of lube. Daniel poured the liquid onto his fingertips, careful not to spill any. He let Sungwoon lead his coated fingers towards his entrance. The first finger went in surprisingly easy so Daniel tried for another, this time producing a small ‘ah’ from Sungwoon and Daniel felt him adjust around his fingers. He leaned down to kiss his boss roughly waiting for the right time to insert the third.

“One more,” Sungwoon ordered and Daniel wasted no time in doing so. His third finger slid in next to the other two, stretching Sungwoon wide and Daniel continued kissing him, working his wrist to push his fingers deeper until Sungwoon stopped reciprocating his kisses in favor of moaning. Daniel nudged Sungwoon’s face to the side, grazing his teeth along the expanse of neck left to his exposure. He sucked small bruises into the skin then slid his tongue against his collarbone, latching his lips to the skin just above.

The strong scent of cologne was intoxicating and utterly appealing to Daniel’s senses and it turned him on even more. His mouth on Sungwoon’s sensitive skin and his fingers curled inside him had Sungwoon shuddering beneath him. His legs spreading wider to accommodate Daniel’s thick fingers and tighten around them.

A few well aimed thrusts and Sungwoon was stretching his neck away and tapping Daniel’s back. “Okay, okay.” He panted, pushing Daniel’s fingers out of him.

Daniel flexed his wrist and dropped his palms on either side of Sungwoon’s head with a smirk. “Too much for you, little guy?”

Sungwoon’s eyes grew into slits and he glared. “I don’t want your fingers in my ass. I want your cock.”

It was the crudest thing anyone had ever said to Daniel in his 21 years of life. Blankly staring at the man underneath him, at his _boss_ beneath him, Daniel realized he wasn’t dealing with a random hookup with a kid in college but a full pledged adult. An adult with a career, cars and money.

This was not kiddie shit.

Sungwoon placed his palm on Daniel’s chest, rubbing at the defined crease and then dragged it down his toned abs. His gaze traveled down Daniel’s body before slowly meeting his stare with languid eyes. “Are you gonna stare at me or are we gonna fuck?”

Daniel’s dick literally twitched as if it were begging him to answer his boss’s request with urgent action.

_What am I getting myself into?_

At this point, Sungwoon had already given him a blowjob and he’d already stuck his fingers in Sungwoon’s ass- it was way passed the point of return.

Throwing caution to the wind, he shook off his nervous qualms and played it cool.

“Eager much?”

Sungwoon pulled him down by looping an arm around Daniel’s neck. “Shut up.”

Their lips locked feverishly and Daniel’s hand found Sungwoon’s ass, roughly kneading and groping it as they rocked their bare hips together. Sungwoon pulled open the drawer again and blindly reached for a condom, handing the packet to Daniel. Daniel leaned back and almost teared it open but noticed the fine print. He eyed his boss and pinched the packet between his middle and index finger.

“Do I look like a small to you?”

Sungwoon traced the outline of his lips with his tongue and rubbed his jaw. “Definitely not.” His eyes dipped down to savor Daniel’s length and then reached for a larger size.

Daniel rolled it onto his mega hard erection with Sungwoon watching him. He licked his lips as he coated himself with lube and stared right into Sungwoon’s eyes lustily, giving himself a few tugs. He folded Sungwoon’s legs and lined his dick to Sungwoon’s slick hole, pushing in slowly.

Sungwoon’s hands were tight on Daniel’s shoulders, fingertips digging in as Daniel buried himself. They slid down Daniel’s arms until they were flat on his back pushing him deeper. His back arched and Daniel kissed him, stroking his dick until he got the okay to move and then Daniel was pounding into his ass not fearing for the consequences of tomorrow.

Daniel was unsurprised to discover how loud Sungwoon was. He was as shameless at sex as he was at flirting and talking to him. Daniel on the other hand was more subdued; low moans and sighs that only Sungwoon could hear rather than anyone in the near vicinity.

“Fuck,” Daniel panted, bending Sungwoon’s right leg more and wrapping the other around his waist. Sungwoon ran his blunt nails down Daniel’s back and then touched his biceps in pleasure. Daniel gripped Sungwoon’s thighs leveraging himself and moving faster because damn did his boss’s ass feel fantastic.

Sungwoon raised his hips a little and the perfect angle had him keening. The humidity in the room was starting to make them sweat but it didn’t stop them from messily finding their rhythm, the sound of skin on skin almost matching the volume of the bass line from the club.

Daniel groaned, tossing in select curses and felt Sungwoon’s ass clench around his cock. The tightness had him seeing stars with a few more thrusts and he came inside his boss with a strangled moan. He worked through it seeing Sungwoon grip himself and stroke fast while releasing lusty whines. His load spilled over his flat stomach, coming a few minutes after Daniel.

They took a few seconds to catch their breaths and everything came back into view for Daniel. The room he was in, the club he was in and who laid naked in front of him. When they made eye contact Daniel couldn’t help but reciprocate the sly grin on Sungwoon’s face.

Was the sex as amazing as expected? It was a yes from Daniel.

He pulled out, taking off the condom and discarding it and sat at the end of the couch with his head against the wall. He was spent. Spent from a long day on his feet but also spent from the month long sexual tension that followed them everywhere they went.

Daniel turned his head to look at his boss and it was quite the view. He was splayed across the expensive sofa like the rich man he was and was watching Daniel with bedroom eyes. Daniel’s gaze ran from his spread legs to his flaccid cock, bruised neck to his sweaty hair. He looked completely fucked out and Daniel felt like a champ.

Allowing his adrenaline to simmer down by itself, he assessed the mess he had made down below and tucked himself back into his boxer briefs, reaching for the nearest article of clothing which were his pants. He handed Sungwoon, who continued to lazily watch him, an embroidered towel to clean himself off.   

Putting on his blazer, Daniel caught his reflection in the mirror. His makeup was smudged but apart from that there were no visible signs of what had just went on. His boss however could not say the same. The smaller man stood fixing his hair the best he could. The collar of his shirt and blazer did not cover up the forming bruises on his neck and collarbone yet he also had no intention of hiding them. At least not at that exact moment.

They stopped at the door to give each other one last good look before entering the club again. Sungwoon reached up and swiped his thumb across the bottom of Daniel’s swollen lips.

“And that’s how the VIP lounge works.”

 

 

 

Emerging casually, Daniel and Sungwoon played off their promiscuous encounter very well. They stayed attentive towards any curious eyes but luck was on their side and the area outside the VIP lounges was sans patrons and employees. Their poker faces remained strong as they silently bid each other adieu; Daniel with a courteous short bow and Sungwoon with a vague nod in response.   

Daniel approached the bar deck looking to down something heavy. He felt _weird._ Straddling the bar stool after ordering from Minseok, he rested his palms on his thighs. His fingers scratched at an itch beneath the fabric of his black dress pants until he felt something crusty by his inner thigh. Glancing down he picked at it curiously until it dawned on him.

He didn’t know who it belonged to but he knew _exactly_ what it was.

“Make that two drinks, please.”

 

 

 

Sungwoon sauntered into his office with a pep in his step- or as much pep as he could have with the slight limp he was sporting. There was someone lounging in his ergonomic swivel chair and Sungwoon was fine with it because his ass hurt a little bit and he didn’t plan on sitting anyway.

Timoteo leisurely raised his gaze from his phone and immediately slanted his eyes in judgement. “You smell like sex and someone else’s cologne.”

Sungwoon wandered passed his extensive bookshelf of organized paperwork and grinned. His oldest friend was never late to catch on, or perhaps Sungwoon was too easy to read.

“Do I want to know?”

Sungwoon shook his head. “Probably not.”

Timoteo lowered his phone to his lap and his sharp gaze analyzed Sungwoon from head to toe. “Great. Spare me the details since it’s one of your employees.”

Sungwoon’s mouth opened in surprise and he met Timoteo’s stare head on. “You’re too smart for your own good.”

Timoteo raised a critical eyebrow. “And you should know better.”

Sungwoon said nothing in return. Timoteo had a point but hedonism was not something that could be stopped. Especially not for Ha Sungwoon.

  


End file.
